


Of Wings & Men

by Sanyandog



Series: Feathers & Parallels [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Demon Park Chanyeol, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Thriller, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanyandog/pseuds/Sanyandog
Summary: Chanyeol tries with all his might to be the perfect person for Baekhyun, but the strength of his love just is not enough to keep himself from his dark side, and soon, things go wrong, in the worst possible way, with almost no one to help him outAlmost
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Feathers & Parallels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889656
Kudos: 13





	1. Demon's Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should give this a try, so here is that try, hopefully it gets better as it progresses, hope you enjoy. Commentary and thoughts always welcomed. Cheers

Chanyeol could not even bring himself to even think that he had a perfect life now, it was far from it, yes he was extremely happy with his perfect mate, his sinfully beautiful Baek, and they were slowly but surely building their new life together in their version of marriage, but it was not without excruciating pain, pain that even Baek could not even begin to understand, it had been fine for the longest, but he knew that there would be dire consequences for a demon trying to be human, even more so for a dark angel of his sort, it really was fine for the longest, that his grounding light, the one thing that made his efforts all worth it, started leaving his side, Baek had to finally find a new job, they had to find to some form of income for them to live, and Baek was the only one who could since he was the one who technically existed, so he did, and it was a good job but that meant leaving Chanyeol alone for most of the day, and that's when his real battle would start, in his transition into being more human, he had to shed his other self, his demon form, his powers, his wings, his lust, everything, which gladly he did, to be with Baek, _For Baek_ , but shedding them only meant he could not use them, so everytime Baek left his side, he had the uphill battle of not only holding on to his human form but keep back his other self, to stop his rejected power for all but consume him whole, and without Baek it was always damn near impossible, sometimes even struggling with his own reasonings as to why should he keep it, _For Baek, For Baek, For Baek, For Baek,_ he would chant as if its a hallucinogenic mantra, his back would sear and burn as his fanged wings threatened to violently grow back in their place, his powers seeming to start painfully etch their cantations on to his bones, some bones even attempt to reshape into the rebirth of his demon form and he knew, he knew he had to fight it, time will grow, it'll get better, he'll get stronger, he was a strong dark angel but he is a stronger human, he has to be, _For Baek, For Baek, For Baek, For Baek,_ well that was what he hoped for, until he got distracted from his mantra, by a ringing phone, he never liked phones, they were distracting and noisy, but the loss in concentration was enough, enough to start the triggered process, it started when his vision snapped back into its original red hue than the multitude of colour he had grown to love, as he was still in utter shock that he had lost himself, he could feel jaw reshape as he clenched it hard trying to remain human, to hold back against his true form, but it was a losing battle, he fell to his knees as his wings excruciatingly grew out from his back, cracking and snapping into place, pitch black and bellowing ghoulish ash, they were so large they knocked and broke they cabinet that was to his far side, as his powers were making themselves noticeable and his demon form taking larger shape bearing some if not little of his human resemblance, he noticed amongst the debris of the fallen cabinet, one of the things he treasured, the picture of him and Baek the day they decided to get ''married'' that Yixing took, dressed in a simple black suit, his face was still a mess as he was still fresh off shedding his other self and it was still kicking his face, but he knew Baek was extremely happy that day, happy to finally hold his Chanyeol's hand for more than a minute without it burning him, he knew Baek was the one for him and would have everlasting happiness with him.

_I was not wrong, I will find a way. I will_

The floor started to warp and scorch around him, and he knew it was gonna get worse and he might destroy the apartment, he knew he had no other choice now, he lacked the strength, the darkness just couldn't leave him alone.

That evening, Baek was anxious to get back home, and be with his Yeollie, the shifts at his new job weren't necessarily that long, but he knew that Chanyeol probably missed him a lot when he was not around, though he may not say it, Baekhyun can see it, he can feel it, in his every word and touch, and if he was with himself, he missed spending entire days on end with his husband, doing absolutely nothing but loving each other, seeing Chanyeol adjust to being human is both heartwarming and sometimes hilarious, and there was nothing he could exchange that for, but some reality had to settle in and he had to get this job so they could have things and live a comfortable life, and Chanyeol understood that, Baek hoped. He finally arrived at their apartment, hoping to find his tall lovable goof hopelessly trying to figure out the TV, but as he unlocked and opened the door, he was surprised to be met with a cold gust of wind, which startled him, but not as much as seeing the large living room window completely blown out, he walked in cautiously, scanning the room, only being met with the broken cabinet and a burnt spot on the floor, he started being afraid as Chanyeol wasn't answering back to his callings, but soon his fears were confirmed as he spotted one of the walls, written in the crudest of ways in what looked like soot, was….was...he didn't know what it was, but it clasped his heart, in sadness, in anxiety and in pain, the words, possibly last, from his husband….

_I will be back, I promise, I will find a way home_


	2. Decomm

Baekhyun woke up from his double bed, the one he shared with Chanyeol, now alone, it's been a day since Chanyeol disappeared, Baekhyun was distraught, he cried every time he thought about it even the slightest, every time he passed the message Chanyeol left on the wall, when he went to pick up the mess of a broken cabinet and the pieces of the broken photo frame that held their wedding picture, luckily for him, the landlord had blamed a small gas explosion downstairs for the blown out window, even before Baekhyun could offer a made up excuse, so now the window was boarded up awaiting repairs, but that didn't stop Baekhyun's stomach from turning every time he passed it, he didn't know what broke his heart more, the fact that Chanyeol is gone, the helplessness feeling of not knowing what he could do to try and find him, or even not being there for Chanyeol enough, when he needed him the most, he really was trying his best, he deserved to be happy with him, not this. Baekhyun finally decided to pull himself from his wallowing, luckily he had the day off so he could deal with his emotions properly, but he had one place to be, to deliver the very sad news, so he prepared himself, showered, got dressed in a simple hoodie and ripped skinny jeans, and grabbed his phone and keys, headed out the door, not even looking around, not wanting to trigger his own crying again, his mind was already tethering on the unstable.

****

Baekhyun finally arrived at his destination, a small deli/cafe called ''Bear-nini'' (apparently a play on words with the word Panini and the owner's love for teddy bears), it was a small and cute sit in cafe which had some of the best sandwiches in the city, at least Baekhyun thought so, it was owned by his friend Jongin, which he had come to see

Kim Jongin wasn't actually Baekhyun's friend to begin with, he was Chanyeol's, but since they got together, he became his, Chanyeol soon explained their history and Baekhyun and Jongin grew closer as time progressed to the close friends they were today. According to Chanyeol, Jongin was a former angel, not a necessarily powerful one, but for some reason or another got ''decommissioned'' and got his powers and wings taken away, luckily for him he was not sent to hell but sent to earth to begin a mortal life that would usher his eventual death, which was common punishment for pure-born angels, unfortunately for Jongin, though it was a last chance at life, it doesn't always equal happiness eventual or otherwise, especially when the demons find out about you, which is how he came to meet Chanyeol, it is common unwritten practice amongst all demons and dark lords alike that when on the mortal realm (earth), for a duty or otherwise, bring misery to any decommission you can find or come across since they can interact with you but cannot defend themselves with no powers, to demons this is not only fun for them and their egos but also sharpens their skills, which is why decomms live mostly in hiding, as demons torment and bully them into insanity, such was the case with Chanyeol as well, he frequently aggressed and violated Jongin on his tenures on the mortal realm, not that Jongin was known to many demons, but Chanyeol mistakenly came across him and never let him have peace since that night, that was until Chanyeol fell in love with Baekhyun and ''humanized'' himself that the two became friends as Jongin was the one who helped him with his transition into earth daily life and humanization, along with Baekhyun, but that was something that Baekhyun himself could not understand because Jongin describes it, what decomms go through is torturous as they have no one to defend them, not even other decomms, so that means he suffered hard under Chanyeol, so why help him? He has never gotten a straight answer instead their friendship just grew stronger, so now, with what has happened, Baekhyun realized there was no one more in need of knowing than Jongin and no one else better to explain what happens through it all and next, if there is a next to speak of.

Now with a shaky breath, he grabs the handle to the door of the cafe and opens it and he is greeted with the tall slender man with black hair and slightly chubby cheeks and beaming smile standing behind the counter, the cafe was not full but a couple of people were in, Jongin was the only one working in the café as he could not hire people, due to having to deal with rogue demons, it would have disastrous effects on normal humans to be exposed to that, it was hard enough having to prove how he is an alive person with no history, no parentage, no fingerprints, nothing, but he worked the system and managed to not only get an I.D but a successful business, maybe that's why Baekhyun trusted him in some way, because he was consistent and driven so if he vowed to help Chanyeol with himself, he was gonna follow through, all the more reason to tell him what happened. Baekhyun approached him at the counter

_Baekhyunnie, I wasn't expecting you today_

**_Jongin, something's happened, we need to talk_ **

****

_Something? Is it…._

**_Chanyeol_ **

****

Jongin's smile quickly faded as he came out from behind the counter, Baekhyun could not place the expression on his face, whether it was concern or extreme fear, the twinkle in his eye definitely was not from a content heart but one holding back a few emotions. Jongin went to grab Baekhyun's shoulders and talk in a low whisper to him.

_Baekhyun, please, we shouldn't talk here, wait until I finish with these customers and I'll close up_

**_I just thought you should know_ **

****

_I know but it’s not safe to talk this public. Please gimme some time, sit down and I'll make you something to eat while you wait_

Baekhyun figured Jongin was right, this was a delicate topic, not to be discussed just loosely in public, while it took him some days to wrap around the concepts, it may not work out well if they were to be overheard by someone, a random stranger, people would think they are nuts or even give Jongin the attention he so desperately wants to avoid, so as instructed, Baekhyun sat down at one of the small wooden tables and watched as Jongin went to flip the sign on the door to closed and go around his customers to tell them they will be closing soon and then disappearing to the back, all the while in a building frantic state, a frantic state which started to remind Baekhyun of his own emotions which were starting to pent up inside him. He twiddled his fingers in anticipation or to distract from the tears forming in his eyes.

_Jongin will know what to do? He must, right?_


	3. Demon in Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will feature more dialogue henceforth, hope it does not get confusing. Enjoy :)

It took almost an hour till the last customer left the café, somewhat to Jongin's own fault, Jongin always enjoyed talking to his customers, even more so the regular ones, he is always nice and courteous to everyone who comes through the doors at Bear-nini, so of course the pre-exit conversations with each customer took a couple of moments, even in an occasion like this, Jongin just couldn't turn it off but finally the last customer left, Jongin locked the door after them. Baekhyun waited like he was told to, luckily he didn't have another emotional breakdown as he was forced to be alone with his harrowing thoughts, especially after Jongin made him one of his famed sandwiches and gave him a cappuccino, Baekhyun didn't even realised he skipped breakfast till that delicious sandwich was in front of him, he was at least proud of himself to have bathed and dressed in new clothes, usually people who experience a break up go through a poor hygiene phase, but then again, did this qualify as a break up? his husband didn't leave him technically, he just turned into a demon, there must be a difference, right? Jongin would know, if he wasn't still standing by the door, that was also something Baekhyun noticed in the passed hour he has been sitting here, Jongin kept looking outside, at the weather, but also like he was looking for something, something else, which was strange to Baekhyun, yes the dark clouds were kind of strange but what was he looking for, was he scared that Chanyeol was going to come find him?

_Jongin_

Jongin snapped back to reality and turned to look at Baekhyun, he really seemed agitated as he walked back to Baekhyun's table.

**_Sorry, Sorry, that took longer than expected_ **

****

_It's okay I guess, it's not like the situation was going to change any time soon, right?_

**_What happened? Tell me everything_ **

****

_I don't know, I honestly don't know, I was at work and now he's gone, he was fine in the morning when I left, he hugged and kissed me all the way to the door, but he is always clingy you know that, I didn't think much of it_

**_You couldn't have known Baek_ **

****

_And then when I get back home, the window is broken and he is gone, part of me actually wished he was kidnapped or something and not….you know…_

Jongin seemed to be in a small thought…

**_I was afraid this might happen_ **

****

_What? What do you mean? Do you know where he is? Jongin..please_

**_No, I just, maybe you being at work wasn't such a great move, I should have kept him busy here_ **

****

_Oh, is this my fault?_

**_No, No, No Baekhyun that's not what I meant, I mean he was alone, with what he is going through, its always a mission being alone and away from the person or thing you are doing it for_ **

****

_He could've come to find me or called if it was this dire, I would've dropped everything_

**_You know he hates phones, they…. He must've been distracted, and lost control, did he leave a message or something?_ **

****

_Yes actually, it was written on the wall_

**_What did it say?_ **

****

_''I will be back, I promise, I will find a way home''_

Jongin took a small sigh of relief upon hearing that, even the fear in his face that was present earlier seemed to be easing in a way and was being replaced with more of a concerned look.

**_That's good I guess, it means he was at least still trying_ **

****

_So, that means he will come back right?_

**_Baek, I'm sorry but I can't promise that, as much as we want it to be like that, we don't know what happening in his head_ **

****

_Surely there must be something we can do, right?_

**_I… I'm sorry Baek, I can't do much, I can only see him, I'm powerless_ **

****

_I….I just want him home Jongin, I want my husband home_

**_I know, I know_ **

****

Jongin hated seeing his friend torn apart as Baekhyun was right now, but this was always the risk for these two, he had hoped that Chanyeol would remain strong enough for the humanisation to stick and he was getting so close even, but now it was back to square one. A low rumble of thunder started outside which startled Baekhyun as it came out of nowhere but it didn't startle Jongin, who instead bit his lower lip, looking nervous, the thunder did however pull him out of his thoughts, at least enough to come to an inner conclusion on a matter, something that might change everything about this Chanyeol matter, even though he was avoiding this conclusion ever since Baekhyun walked in with his sullen face, _perhaps this would be for the best._ Jongin reached over to hold Baekhyun's hands

**_Maybe there is one thing we can try_ **

****

_Yes, what? Anything_

**_Come on_ **

****

_Where are we going?_

**_There's something I need to show you_ **

****

Jongin got up and pulled Baekhyun along with him, heading upstairs to Jongin's apartment, which was above the café, Baekhyun wasn't sure what to expect in this ''plan'' that Jongin suddenly got but his heart rested glued together knowing that he wasn't wrong about Jongin, he was coming through, as he hoped.

**** _Soon my love, Soon_


	4. Scatterlings & Fugitives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the dialogue is easily distinguishable from this chapter, enjoy :)

The thunder snapped and cracked for what seemed like a good 2 minutes, Baekhyun could've sworn a hot thunder storm was brewing but just as it came, it went quiet again, this was strange but didn't phase Baekhyun that much as these type of weather occurances weren't that infrequent around there, but what was still troubling Baekhyun was Jongin and his newly developed erratic behaviour, though he briefly ditched when they started talking, he was back at it again as soon as they got into his apartment, he still hadn't said much of his impromptu plan since downstairs, he barely said anything outside of telling Baekhyun to make himself comfortable and then tidying up his already spotless apartment, which meant it was just him touching and retouching various things around the apartment, Jongin's apartment wasn't that big, it was reasonably sized, smaller that Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's, but reasonable, Baekhyun always giggled at the decor around the apartment, those who didn't know Jongin would expect his apartment to be like some super crisp playboy pad, it was far from that actually, instead it gave off the vibe of a rustic village townhouse, it looked warm and inviting with a couple of green and lush plants scattered around the apartment and if Baekhyun was honest, that aesthetic fitted Jongin more than the former.

As Jongin was still busy with tea in the kitchen area, both he and Baekhyun were startled slightly when the front door clicked open, a man slowly emerged from the other side, gingerly, the man was no taller than Baekhyun and slightly shorter than Jongin, with short brown hair which seemed to be styled haphazardly and an undeniable rosy cheek charm contrasting his very obvious strong physique. Before Baekhyun could make eye contact with the man, Jongin emerged from the kitchen and the man seemed to beam up upon seeing Jongin, revealing a large beaming smile and extending his hand to Jongin, who rushed over to the man , grabbed the hand with both his own hands and they went to into a rushed embrace, only lasting momentarily before, to Baekhyun's surprise, they shared a longer and lingering kiss, the kiss seemed to not be one leading to anything but just two people wanting to be within each other's passionate space, like they really missed each other. Baekhyun noticed Jongin all the while through the hug and the very passionate kiss, Jongin was still holding on to this man's hand with both both his, not that it was bigger or anything, this is probably why the hug seemed more awkward than the kiss, because of how it looked with the hands still holding above all else, Jongin also seemed to develop a form of glow with his shy smile, it was almost as if a candle had been lit inside him, all of this was confusing to Baekhyun but then again he wasn't exactly put together to start with. Jongin and the handsome new man finally peeled themselves off each other and as the man turned and noticed Baekhyun's presence, his humbled glee soon turned drastically as he developed an almost angry looking frown, not only putting a slight fear in Baekhyun but also causing Jongin to pull himself closer to the man and stroke his hand which he was still holding.

_Junnie, I want you to meet someone_

Jongin whispered but Baekhyun being who he is heard every single word, not that it cleared any confusion. Jongin pulled the man more into the apartment and towards Baekhyun.

_J..Suho this is Baekhyun, he is my friend. Baek meet Suho, my lover_

**_Lover?_ **

****

_Yeah, my boyfriend I guess, he is an angel_

__

_ Jongin-ah _

__

The man said with a stern yet timid voice as he pulled himself off of Jongin's clutches, which saddened Jongin a bit, this made Baekhyun kind of irritated, seeing Jongin in that form of submission and being mistreated in it.

_Its okay Ju….Suho, he knows everything, well not everything but about what I am_

_ I don't like this Jongin-ah _

__

**_Look, what possible harm could I pose to angels man, chill_ **

****

_He really is a good person and clever to_

The man seemed really hesitant to accept the reality of Baekhyun, but Baekhyun couldn't care much less, it was one thing for people not to like him, he gets that a lot, but to see someone he cares about grovel at the feet if someone like Jongin is for him, it wasn't sitting right.

_ It's just you never have friends my love, this…..this is new _

__

_I didn't for a long time you know that, but Baekhyunnie changed that, right_

**_I guess, the secret is safe with me_ **

****

_ The secret? _

__

_Oh_

Jongin started blushing like crazy and he pulled both Suho and Baekhyun to the couch to sit down and began to explain his much more detailed history and how he ended up becoming decommissioned, a truth Baekhyun thought he might never get nor be ready for.

According to Jongin, in the 34th Parallel, the realm where angels dwell and reside, what we would we call ''heaven'', it is quite unusual and taboo to find angels falling in love with each other, especially the puritans (pure blood created angels as opposed to reformed former human angels), as they are supposed to lack the type of lust and drive needed to form such an attraction and bond, though not common place that didn't mean it didn't happen but it was extremely discouraged and even sometimes punishable as those involved will tend to be treated with extreme caution and seen as more tainted than anything there would affect their duties both on the 34th Parallel and the Mortal Realm, which would not be a peaceful existence, enter Jongin and Suho, having met while serving in the same band of duties for the mortal realm as Guiding Lights, the two soon developed a relationship that was beyond that of friendship and common purpose, they soon began dating, secretly as possible, they most common way of meeting and being together was to sneak into the Mortal realm with no duty assigned, which was pretty much against the rules, but to them seemed worth it as they got to be with each other and also fulfill their created purpose and duty as Guiding Lights, this worked well for them, well until Suho got promoted to an upper level of angel called a Guardian of Light, which is a big deal amongst angels, but somewhat a curse on the secret couple, as now it became harder and harder for Suho to sneak away as he had less and less duties on the mortal realm so no reason to be absent in the 34th Parallel, but they still made it work and just made their time even sweeter, until that fateful occasion, Jongin got secret word that there were rumours about them and the Mortal realm trips, not wanting Suho to be in trouble and have him lose what he has achieved, Jongin figured a plan, since he had no ambitions to be a Guardian of Light one day, he committed a punishable ''crime'' by the guidelines, which got him caught, and his decommission was decided, and the rumours soon diverted from them being together in the mortal realm to Suho, being Guardian of Light, was chasing and investigating the various crimes of the tainted Jongin, Jongin got decommissioned and sent to the mortal realm for his final existence, Suho now visits Jongin as a decomm, which is still against the guidelines which is why he does it sparingly, to avoid both detection and suspicion, Jongin worked hard and learned how to work the system through other decomms and built his café and bought his apartment, not only to build a mortal life for himself but to provide a nice cushion for when his Suho visits him once every month, they can be together without hinders and with much comfort, though it still breaks Suho that this arrangement has to be he has no other choice but to go with it, just to be with his sweet Jongin.

Baekhyun sat there somewhat shocked and confused as what he has come to know as life was being rocked with this information, but moreso rocked by the fact Jongin kept this a secret, Chanyeol never mentioned it meaning he also didn't know, now looking at Suho and his behaviour since he arrived, Suho was an aggressive control freak as Baekhyun initially thought, he's a heart-broken protector of his lover, he didn't trust anyone, he couldn't trust anyone.

_ I guess it's nice to meet you Suho _

__

The angel simply gave an uneasy nod as he gripped his hands tighter around Jongin's, which caused him to blush even more, but only for a brief moment, as he realised how this probably looked.

_I'm not rubbing this in your face Baekhyunnie please understand, I was...just thinking we could ask for help_

Right, the plan, Baekhyun had almost forgot why they came up here in the first place, the shock of Jongin's secret lover had put a blanket over his current problem for a brief moment.

_ Help? What's wrong? Did something happen to you? _

****

_Jun...Suho...I know it's against the rules and you might not like it, but we need you to find a demon_

_ What?! A demon, what for? _

****

**_He's my husband, his name is Chanyeol, please_ **

__

_ Jongin-ah what is this? You can't be around demons like this _

****

_It's okay Junnie, he was humanizing, I've been helping him, he was getting there but now he snapped and disappeared. There's nothing else we can do but maybe you can sense him see where he is or how he is doing_

_ Jongin I can't believe this, the danger you put yourself in, what if he tormented you or something, I can't afford to lose you twice _

****

_Junnie, please, Chanyeol wouldn't hurt me and he loves Baekhyun so I had to help him, no one helped us so there is no need for others to suffer in front of us_

That statement seemed to strike the exact chord Jongin was aiming for as Suho seemed to soften his resolve slightly.

**_I just need to know if he is okay_ **

__

_ This might get me in trouble _

****

_I know but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important_

The couple seemed to share a moment of loving stares between themselves, Jongin still using this time to admire the sheer handsomeness of his loving and concerned partner. Baekhyun sat there with a lingering thought and a slightly mending heart.

**_He really would risk a lot for Chanyeol._ **


	5. The Eyes That Hide The Shades of Grey

Baekhyun had lucked out trying to wrap his brain around what he had just been told, obviously he had so many questions, not so much about the different worlds, he got much answered when he fell in love with Chanyeol and continued to share a bed with the blabber mouth but this was different somehow, it was Jongin this time, so much was left in a shroud when he was introduced to him and was never touched again since, he'd always wanted to ask some questions but ended up deciding against it, not wanting to be seen as prying, but now here everything was, Jongin's truth, and it was a lot, he didn't even know that Jongin was gay too, or was he gay, Baekhyun's thoughts were all over the place, no wonder Jongin was a nervous wreck most of the time, being cast and belittled out of your own home for being in love, only to be bullied around in the only place for you left to be, and yet Jongin still managed to form a smile on his face on most days, which Baekhyun now figured it was because his angel, the one he loved, always found his way back to him.

Baekhyun and Jongin were in the kitchen preparing tea, it had been sometime since Suho asked for some time alone and went to Jongin's bedroom, Jongin did explain that he couldn't do what he was being asked in front of Baekhyun because it would hurt him, Baekhyun had no choice but to concede, but Baekhyun did notice that Jongin was now acting more awkward than usual, he was even avoiding eye contact as much as possible, his tan skin developing a red-ish tint every time he had to speak to Baekhyun, it was beginning to be obvious to Baekhyun.

_Jongin, you...don't need to feel embarrassed, it's nothing to be ashamed about, being in love, I am too remember_

Jongin let out a nervous chuckle.

**_I'm not ashamed, I..I'm just nervous, I don't want him to get in trouble, he is already at risk loving me, but we must find Chanyeol right_ **

****

_I still don't get it, why don't they want you guys falling in love, I get it with demons cause its dangerous but you, seems harmless_

**_Because when you're in love, you put that person first, above all else, and as an angel, that just doesn't work because they are supposed to put those that need them first, imagine having been sent to save someone but can't cause your mate is in dire straits, you would choose them, that could affect the world more than you think_ **

****

_Hmm I guess….. but you're still like that, even though you're in love, you still care more about others than yourself, you care about your customers, you care about me and Chanyeol and you're also in love so surely they must be wrong_

**_But now, tainted as I am, I cannot cause harm to the world, at least not as I would have_ **

****

_I don't like that word, you're not tainted Jongin, you're one of the best people I know, more perfect than any angel that they could ever create_

Jongin finally let out a small chuckle as he looked at Baekhyun for a brief moment, without a red tint this time, before going to get the hot water, though Baekhyun was satisfied to have at least eliviated the nervousness Jongin had, he wondered how deeply did being cut off or Decommissioned affected Jongin and how he viewed himself, just how broken was his friends heart.

_So what's he like?_

**_Oh...he is very kind and likes to laugh a lot, and if you think Chanyeol is clingly, then you haven't met Ju….I mean Suho. And he always makes sure that I'm okay and safe, and loves me so much, and I love him_ **

****

_Ncaaaww Jongin he sounds really lovely, you should have introduced us sooner, we could've gone on dates together or something_

**_I'm sorry, but we figured it was best that nobody knows, reduces the risk of them finding him here you know, I don't want him to get in trouble_ **

****

_Oh..yeah right..of course. But he makes you happy right_

**_Yes. Yes of course. So happy_ **

****

_I'm happy too. For you_

**_Thanks_ **

****

It wasn't long after that Suho appeared from Jongin's bedroom, still wearing the stern look on his face that he had going in, Jongin ran to his side immediately, and gingerly clutched on to his arm and they shared a moment of just looking at each other.

_ I found him _

**_Really?_ **

**__ **

_Where? Where is he?_

_ He is still in this world, He seems to be constantly circling the area in the east of the city _

__

**_If he is still in this world that means his transformation was incomplete, something is still keeping him here_ **

****

_Me, he still loves me, he knows he can't leave me, that must be it right_

_ He must be more human than he realised I guess _

__

**_All we can do now is wait. Thank you again my love, for doing all of this_ **

****

_ Jongin-ah, we will have to talk about this _

__

**_I know, but later, you should get some rest while I take Baekhyun home, I'll be back I promise_ **

****

Jongin gently kissed Suho on the lips, and ushered him gently back to the room and emerged after a few short minutes, to a still baffled Baekhyun, his heart was beating fast, finding out not only is his husband okay but still in the city and the only thing keeping him here and possibly alive, was his love for him, he wanted to try everything to find him and bring him home now more than ever, but maybe Jongin was right, he should probably wait it out, maybe Chanyeol will grow back to his human thoughts and come back on his own, he won't go anywhere.

_I'm sure you want some alone time, you don't have to take me home, I can get home by myself_

**_You're not going home. We're going to get Chanyeol_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To maintain a solid literary flow, some scenes and events will be omitted to be mentioned later or the subsequent chapter


	6. Black Feather

Baekhyun was starting to really hate this, being so clueless, yes what was happening was outside his thought jurisdictions but he should be at least on top of something, but no he had nothing to work with, with nothing but to rely on Jongin and his seemingly better judgement, which he started to question ever since they left Suho, a perfectly powerful and capable angel behind at Jongin's apartment and were now standing on the rooftop of a random building, Jongin hadn't say much after declaring that they were finding Chanyeol, and that was enough for Baekhyun to go without protest, but as they little minutes ticked by Baekhyun started to think more on what the hell was going on, what was Jongin's plan and why wasn't he just coming out and say it, and as they were standing there, Baekhyun took his chance

**_Jongin, what are we doing here? What did you mean get Chanyeol?_ **

****

Jongin was looking up at the sky again, not really focusing on anything, just around, before eventually turning to face Baekhyun, even though he wore a more serious face than before, Baekhyun could easily spot a little sense of face still present in his eyes, which scared him.

_Remember when I told you about how Chanyeol and I met, about how he could tell me apart from normal people_

**_Yeah I remember I guess, but you never told me much about it, something about how you smell_ **

****

_Yes, that smell is very strong, they say it's irritating. I don't smell it but they do, all of them. This building is one of the highest in this area, if Chanyeol is still in this world, instinct will force him to find the source of the smell, find me_

Baekhyun was almost glad of this plan, until.

**_Wait doesn't that mean he will bully you?_ **

****

_Hopefully he won't, if he is still humanized, even a little, then maybe we can talk to him, reason with him_

**_Jongin, this is dangerous, we shouldn't have left Suho, he can…._ **

****

_Jun….Suho wouldn't have agreed to this, this might be our only chance instead of leaving it up to basically chance. He wouldn't understand_

**_Why do you keep wanting to call him something else instead of Suho? Who is he?_ **

****

Jongin developed a slight blush of embarrassment..

_His...his name is actually Junmyeon but i'm not allowed to use it away from him or if I decide to talk about him, either to myself or anyone else, if I end up doing so then I must use Suho_

**_You guys sure hide a lot of things_ **

****

_Comes with dating someone tainted I guess._

There goes that word again, Baekhyun thought to himself, watching Jongin shrink just a little and the once brave face he had on slipped away, it started leading Baekhyun to wonder just how much happy was Jongin in his relationship, with so many rules and secrets and the type of self esteem he was working with, the conditioning seemed kind of deep rooted but then again these were other worldly beings, who is to say our rules and their rules were the same. Before Baekhyun's mind could wander even more, or even before another word could be spoken, a gust of very hot wind came out of nowhere and blew them over.

Baekhyun was pretty sure he didn't hit his head but his eyes were having a pretty hard time forming a vision, he barely could recognise any shape and the longer he kept his eyes open, the more they felt dry and pained and made his head pound like 10 hangovers at once, he heard Jongin yell

_Baekhyun!! Close your eyes, Do not open them, no matter what, keep them shut!!_

Baekhyun did as he was told, remaining on the spot he fell over on, not knowing what the hell was going on or even where Jongin was, but of course Jongin was there, staring face to face with what caused the gust of wind.

_Chanyeol_

****

It indeed was Chanyeol, Jongin was right, his transformation wasn't complete, you could still see a majority of his human form with aspect of his natural demon state prevalent, such as his large black feathered wings, his wider and broader jaw set against his human face, his hands which were slightly larger and almost talon-like, even his eyes, even though his sight had returned to its demonic red gaze, only one of his eyes had returned to their original white with a red orbit while the other remain brown but with the red orbit still pulsing itself onto them. The clothes he wore the day he lost control were in tethers that clung on to his sweaty near greasy body, and you could hear an almost nasty gnarling coming from him as he starred angrily at Jongin.

_ Jongin _

****

_Chanyeol, yes, it's me, you know it's me_

_ Pathetic, always pleading _

****

Jongin was neither surprised nor shocked at that statement, he wasn't expecting a demon to respond kindly to him, a decomm

_Chanyeol, please stop this, this doesn't need to happen_

_Then why is it happening _

****

_I… Look at…_

_ Enough!! No talking, I don't talk to the trash, I ruin it _

****

_Is that the same Chanyeol that promised never to hurt me, that promised to love Baekhyun forever, that vowed to fight his natural self to stay in this world, With Baekhyun, are you not the same_

_ What kind of Demon makes those kind of promises? You must be even more stupid than the rest of your kind, pathetic _

****

_The kind of demon that meant it._

Meanwhile off to the side, Baekhyun was starting to regain his bearings, his eyes kept shut, the endless pounding of his head eased, he could hear clearer, and no matter how hard one could try, even it was gruffer and gnarling, that was without a doubt his Chanyeol.

**_Yeollie, Yeollie is that you? It must be you. Jongin tell me is that him?_ **

****

_Yes!_

Chanyeol finally looked to his side, to see an obviously confused and terrified Beakhyun cowering on the ground, eyes screwed shut, working against his natural curious self, Jongin saw a momentary twitch in Chanyeol, right before an engulfing anger took over the demon and he charged at Jongin, grabbed him and smashed him against the concrete ground, Jongin whined in pain as he sure he scrapped and bruised from that but wanted to keep the noise he makes at a minimum, Chanyeol talon-like hands fiercely gripping his shirt, he radiated an intense heat but didn't burn Jongin.

_ Why did you bring him here? I will hurl you off this building you stupid waste of flesh _

__

_Do it, I am dead inside anyway, but he shouldn't have to be heart broken like this, you chose to love him, choose it again_

_ You!! Pathetic slime, you know that's not how this works _

__

**_Chanyeol stop being mean to him, he is trying to help us_ **

****

_ Baekhyun, you shouldn't be anywhere near him, you should be safe, go home, go away _

__

**_Chanyeol I should be safe with you, that's why you stayed right? That's why you haven't left, for me_ **

****

_You promised him, you'll find a way back, you want to stay, you chose him once, you can do it again, and again till it works_

_ I am a Demon, nothing can change that _

__

**_No, you are Chanyeol, my Chanyeol, and nothing will ever change that_ **

****

_Come home_

From Jongin's perspective it looked liked they were somewhat getting through to Chanyeol, he looked confused, though he refused to look at Baekhyun, Jongin could see that he was fighting his natural urge to gaze at his chosen mate, he still was fighting for his humanisation. In the sea of noises and hazy reasonings that was his mind, Chanyeol barely could hold on to a thought, as much as his instinctive response was to crush Jongin and as he watched his hands crumple his short tighter and tighter, there was a part of him that was telling him that it was wrong, to not touch Jongin, and it was getting slightly louder, but before it could get loud enough, he heard the whistle of something incoming, before he could turn to see, it struck him and sent him flying off to almost near Baekhyun, it was a chain, a strong one too, that not only tightly bound him and his wings, but also seemed to be constricting his powers, Chanyeol let out all types of ungodly noises and screeches, surprised even to himself that it wasn't anger but instead panic, panic that Baekhyun may be in danger, he needed to be free, he needed to protect Baekhyun from danger, whatever it is. Even though he was loud, Chanyeol could make out Jongin's faint gasp.

_Kyungsoo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The narrative might seem to be shifting slightly but rest assured this still remains in its core a ChanBaek-centric endeavour. Enjoy ;)


	7. Vessel of the Damned

As Jongin was busy looking at his friend Chanyeol having the fight of his life with his conscious, partly glad that the fight was even there to begin with but still afraid because he was still in his angry clutches, he startled and surprised when Chanyeol was knocked clean off him followed by another gust of hot wind, he didn't even have the chance to see where Chanyeol had landed as he was staring at the reason he flew, it was another demon, another secret torment that Jongin had to be bare ever since the beginning, D.O.

It was true that the life of a Decomm was never meant to be a peaceful one, it was never about a second chance it was a form of a life sentence, executed by other beings, and Jongin just that, while it was true that Chanyeol was an aggressive and most consistent of his tormentors, most just came and went, not caring to give Jongin anymore attention that already had and drained him of they needed, Chanyeol wasn't the most dangerous one however, that title belonged with D.O, having met him one day when he was closing up the café and D.O shattered all the front windows and invaded the café, and basically brutalized Jongin, much like Chanyeol, D.O saw much enjoyment in tormenting Jongin, his reactions were making the whole process be even sweeter, so he continued, driving Jongin nearly mad every time, not only just hearing something break and Jongin scream in agony but the pure satisfaction of rendering him motionless, just a lump to be effortlessly thrown around by D.O, he even stopped attacking Jongin's face, wanting to keep it clean so he could better see him through it all, he even started crawling into Jongin's bed just to feel him shudder in his searing presence and whine, anticipating anguish that may or may not come, things changed however one day when D.O made himself present in Jongin's apartment, Jongin without looking who it was, just cried _Chanyeol please, please stop._ This angered D.O immensely, that day was the most brutal, Jongin was beaten almost beyond recognition, hanging on to only an ounce of life, all the while D.O yelling at him _Say Kyungsoo, always cry Kyungsoo, only I touch you, Me!! Cry me, Cry for KYUNGSOO,_ Jongin never regretted pleading for his life more than that day, finally when D.O had somewhat calmed himself, he invaded Jongin's defenseless mind to find all the demons Jongin had come into contact with, declaring _They are going pay for touching mine, no one will ever, EVER._ and he left, but not after leaving a long deep lingering kiss on Jongin's lips, of all the times Jongin had suffered under demons, that moment remains to be the one time he felt absolutely defiled. D.O never returned after that, and even the amount of demons he would randomly come across decreased completely, coincidentally that following week was when Chanyeol decided on his love for Baekhyun and approached Jongin for help, Jongin always figured it was also D.O's influence, the name Kyungsoo always rattled in the inner crevices of Jongin's soul, and much like Chanyeol and all the others, Jongin never said a single word about it to Junmyeon, knowing his response would cause more trouble than it would solve.

As the months dwindled, he thought he would never see D.O much again or maybe he had been captured or killed somehow, and now, there he was, his large wings flapping causing a huge gust of wind, his ever lethal gaze resting lustfully on Jongin, making his skin crawl.

_Kyungsoo_

**_My sweet, sweet Jongin, it's been so long_ **

****

D.O landed just a few feet in front of Jongin, it was only then, in his attempt to avert his sight away from his biggest tormentor that he finally looked at where Chanyeol was, he was surprised to see Chanyeol writhing on the ground as he was bound by a molten chain that was not only still moving but burning itself on to Chanyeol. D.O noticing that Jongin's attention was not on him, used his powers to render Chanyeol unconscious, to Jongin's slight shock, Baekhyun had heard the commotion, and knew something very unplanned had happened, best to keep his mouth shut.

**_You don't know how long it took to find him?_ **

****

_Find him?_

**_Yes, my precious, I found them all and destroyed them all, they dared to touch what's mine, I made sure they perish, excruciatingly, he has been very elusive, but I shall do the same to him_ **

****

_What?.....No, don't please, don't hurt him, he is my friend_

**_Your friend? A demon?_ **

****

_Yes he is_

**_Once I get rid of him, I can finally focus on you, make you mine, like you were always supposed to be_ **

****

_Yours?_

**_Yes, to be by my side, forever._ **

****

_No, I…..you can't just…._

Jongin was confused, demons were not known to lay claim on Decomms, to be protective of subordinates maybe but not full on claim someone like this, he started thinking about what that could even entail, being by D.O side, being subjected to what he went through, every single minute, it was terrifying to even think about, but now Jongin was in no position of negotiating, he knew that, he just had to hope and wish for the best.

**_Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, you know you belong in the same world as me, you should forget about this trap of a place they put you in_ **

****

_And what? Be with you? Serve you_

**_And have unbridled power, you'll serve a purpose of course but that purpose will only be to me and my will_ **

****

_Set my friend free Kyungsoo_

**_I'll do you one better, I'll even humanize him permanently for you_ **

****

_What?_

**_I can take you forcefully if I please but it’s so much sweeter when you surrender yourself to my authority_ **

****

_How do I trust you? How do I know you're not playing some sick twisted game?_

**_You don't, that's the whole point, you either come or you don't, either way you will suffer_ **

****

Jongin's heart was torn, the deal was too good to pass up, not only Chanyeol's freedom but also his permanent humanization, which would end his constant pain and anguish of self-containment and finally let him be with the love he truly wants and needs, but his ever pure heart was telling him not to go with Kyungsoo under any deal and if he did, he might not even survive the onslaught of dangerous activities he would be put through but also he would be leaving behind his precious Junmyeon, who will be as devastated as Baekhyun was, he doesn't know what will happen to him if he accepts the deal, but he knows two people who should turn out alright if he does, he looks towards Baekhyun, who was still cowering on the sides with his eyes tightly shut, breathing heavily, with no other choice but to listen to the conversation, Jongin could almost shed a tear.

_If you free him completely and humanize him, then I am yours, willingly_

**_I should have come after him sooner if I knew he made you give in this easily_ **

****

_Give a man enough rope, he will hang himself eventually_

**_Hmm your hopelessness makes my blood rush, I was always right about you_ **

****

Jongin could hear the slight sound of Baekhyun protesting but couldn't hear much of it as his heart was beating in his ears with nervousness, he never liked this feeling, but he had no other choice but to experience it, as he really was nervous and scared, having just made a deal with a demon, his future now dammed.

With a devilish smirk, D.O began to humanize the still unconscious Chanyeol, which started by removing the chains D.O bound him in, and then the cantations D.O spoke began to remove his powers that etched themselves to Chanyeol's bones, and soon his wings twitched themselves to ash and small ambers that scattered on and around his unconscious body, leaving only the now fresh holes where his wings once were and his restructured back to his proper human form, and that was all there was to it, had he been conscious, Chanyeol would be screaming in agony as this process was known to be extremely painful to demons to serve as a lasting punishment but alas he was human now, to Jongin's content shy smirk

_Baekhyunnie, please take care of Chanyeol, get him home and be safe, always_

_ Jongin, you… you can't do this _

****

_Baekhyun just go to him, he is to your left_

Baekhyun scurried blindly to his left as said, eyes still shut, he searched till he felt the presence of a body, it was Chanyeol, he pulled him into his lap and let out nervous laughs of relief, he felt hot but it was not burning him, so that was a good sign, he kept on brushing his hair back, calling out his name to no answer but he could feel he was alive and breathing, he had his husband back in his arms and his heart was pumping itself out of rhythm, he had his husband back, but at what cost, _What cost?_

Jongin decided to take one last look at his friends, the friends he probably will never see again as Chanyeol was now laying in Baek's arms, covered in his own drying blood and the ash of his disintegrated wings, though breathing, still unconscious, he will live to see another day, he will live to love again, to be with the person he loves with all that is left of his heart, unlike Jongin, who was never to destined to be that happy with his love, with his Junmyeon, as much as he hoped, prayed and wished and yearned for a solution that would see them together, living happily and freely, but that could never happen, Junmyeon deserved the life he had, to be the light guardian he truly was, and no amount of love should have to take him away from that, like mischief took Jongin away from his, but at least now, his mischief was at last beneficial to someone, _For Baek & Chanyeol _he told himself as he closed as his eyes, shutting out the final picture of his friends, and shutting in his last mortal tears. Even though he was feet away from him, He could hear D.O hissing in lustful anticipation, the red gleam orbiting his eyes producing an audible hum, he could his saliva constantly racing over his near fanged teeth, his tongue clinging to the roof his mouth as futile attempt to demure his anticipation, to which in Jongin's eyes, it was useless, but it showed to that this unashamed beast was rearing to damn near devour him, the torturous existence he was about to begin, would be an absolute terror, it had seem that the ever powerful deity had grown impatient of the sentimental moment and started to take over Jongin's body, to instill it in all that it need to be a beautiful companion by his side, to use and to hold, in depravity and in lust, as long as they both shall rot in hell. He watched as his beautiful companion fell to his knees in excruciating pain that started from his legs working its way up, unlike Jongin or even the pathetic Baekhyun, he knew what was happening to the boy, he knew which power was inscribing itself in his bones, a power that was to be a greater than all that serve below him but also a power that would force him to be subservient to him and only him, a power that would make him the best warm flesh to within his undead life, and just added mercilessness, he had decided not to wipe his memory, he wanted Jongin to remember Junmyeon, every single second that passed with him, whenever he was on his knees or on his back or resting on his lap, he wanted Jongin's tears to make his thighs tremble in remembering where he was and where he is now, a once dear moonchild, now a bitch in dark servitude. It only took a minute or so before Jongin's new set of wings painfully burrowed through his skin and made themselves prominent, they were very large, even larger than Chanyeol's, so large in fact of he wanted he could stand using them, since they were new they were still covered in his own mutating blood, but Kyungsoo found them even more beautiful like that. Kyungsoo used the chain that once bound Chanyeol and sent it to wrap around Jongin's throat, picking up the other end and wrapping it around his fist as he approached Jongin, using his own powers to force his new demon to not only stand but lift his face to look at him, Jongin could barely look at him as his eyes were near shut and his face puffed up and turning red due to the tight chain wrapped around his neck constricting his oxygen flow which he still somehow needed, Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with a demonic grin, watching as his eyes still tried to flicker away their new red pulse, he was intrigued how Jongin was turning out, even more beautiful than imagined…

**_You truly are a vessel of the damned, we should get you home, my home, your nightmare, Kai_ **

Jongin's thought was to answer but instead what came out of his mouth was a pained scream that sounded like thousands of birds screeching at the same time.

Baekhyun could sit there and listen on in shock as Jongin and D.O disappeared in a whirlwind and black ash that left a stain where they stood, there was nothing he could do, a clear no match with D.O, he couldn't even celebrate having his Chanyeol back because Jongin was now the one gone and forever, he will have to live with the heartbreaking realization that he was suffering and being tortured, for him

_For Baek_

It a moment of prolonged silence for Baekhyun to finally open his eyes, to finally see the person he had in his arms, his handsome husband, and there he was, apart from the obviously black smudges, and bruises and scrapes, he still was the Chanyeol that he left the other morning when he went to work, he was still unconscious but seeing him again was bringing him to tears, even though his heart couldn't fully settled in peace, at least he didn't lose both of them, but someone has lost everything, Baekhyun remembered as multiple cracks of lightning shot out in the still gloomy sky, as he looked on, they seemed to be fast approaching them, he knew it was inevitable, so right before it got close, Baekhyun clutched Chanyeol tightly in his arms, not ever letting go this time, and remembered to close his eyes again, the last crack of lightning was so loud it left a whine ringing in Baekhyun ears before…

_JONGIN!!! JONGIN-AH!!!!_

It was Suho, as this was all happening, he remained at Jongin's apartment as Jongin suggested, waiting for him to come back so they could spend some long awaited time together, but when Jongin was not returning fast enough, Suho did the maths and saw his mistake in telling them about Chanyeol, when he decided to trace Jongin's location it was when he was leaving the mortal realm, knowing that Jongin does not possess the ability to do that, he knew something was wrong and with all the power of his might he flew here, not caring of the disturbances he was causing along the way, when he landed, he saw the stain of black ash left behind, and realized, anger was not a common thing for an angel to have but Suho had it all and then some as he spotted and approached Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were on the ground to the side, he grabbed Baekhyun by his hoodie, almost picking him up as he refused to let go of Chanyeol, Baekhyun could feel the angel's massive wings encompassing him, they radiated an intense warm known only to summer, and it was true, Suho's wings were rather large, typical of a high grade Guardian of Light, but surprisingly smaller than the ones Jongin just left with. Baekhyun still had his eyes shut but he could imagine the anger written in Suho's face

_Where is he? Where is my Jongin?_

_ Please, I….he is gone _

****

_Gone?! Tell me where or I will end you right now, Tell me where_

_ Please don't hurt me, please _

__

_Where is my Jongin?_

_ Something took him, I don't know, I couldn't see, he called him Kyungsoo, he asked him to free Chanyeol and he took him instead _

****

_No, No, Jongin would never….a demon_

_ I'm sorry, I tried to stop him _

****

_No you did not, you got what you wanted, you didn't care_

Baekhyun was shocked, but also at how somewhat true that statement was, of course he had no salt fighting against a demon of any kind but he should've protested harder for Jongin, louder, something more than he did, did he not care?

_ I didn't know what to do _

****

_JONGIN!!!!_

Suho was devastated and his heart was slowly tearing itself to pieces as the realization that his precious Jongin was now completely gone from his arms, now in the clutches of evil and he didn't stop it, he didn't defend him. Tears started pouring out of his golden eyes as he cried and yelled and screamed Jongin’s name while also slowly losing control over his own powers, again Baekhyun could nothing but sit there, clutching on to Chanyeol for dear life, eyes screwed shut as a searing whirlwind became present and thunder shattering loudly around him, displaced not only by the sound of an angel in distress, but a heart breaking.

_Jongin, what have you done?_


	8. Touch of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun takes a brief teary stroll down memory lane.

Baekhyun doesn't remember much before he blacked out, he knew that Suho's breakdown intensified and it was borderline dangerous for him to be there but he was not strong enough to lift Chanyeol by himself, so he just held onto him tighter than before and wished for the best, and he is not sure whether it was him hallucinating but he was pretty sure right before he blacked out, he heard multiple voices, yelling. When he finally woke up again, groggy and slumped over Chanyeol's chest, his grip on him still tight, he decided to call the only person he had left, and within minutes, they arrived on the roof top, calling out worryingly to Baekhyun.

**_Yixing...over here_ **

****

Zhang Yixing was Baekhyun's best friend of many, many years, the two had met when Baekhyun moved to the city for the first time, alone, Yixing was new to the city as well, the whole country even, so the two quickly bonded, Baekhyun at first thought that their friendship would dissolve like the many that did before he moved to the city, but through every aspect of himself Baekhyun revealed, the boy seemed to stick even more, to the point where Baekhyun gleefully gave in and accepted that Yixing wasn't going anywhere, and the two have been inseparable since, even when Baekhyun started dating Chanyeol, Yixing's goofy self had been there, of course he didn't know the full truth, but Yixing always wanted to see his best friend happy, he was glad to see someone else also had the same goal.

Yixing ran to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's side, he was shocked by the sheer state Chanyeol was in...

_Baek, what happened?_

**_Xing, help me, I can't lift him on my own_ **

****

_We should call the ambulance or the police or something_

Baekhyun was about to submit to that being a good idea, as per human instinct requires, but then logic kicked in, how was he going to explain this to doctors and cops, better it be to Yixing than anyone else…

**_No, wait, don’t. There is no need_ **

****

_What do you mean? He could be hurt, is he hurt?_

**_Yes, but he'll be fine, we just need to take him home_ **

****

_Baek_

**_Yixing trust me, please, I can explain later, can we just get him home_ **

_Okay, okay._

Yixing helped Baek get up first before they both picked up Chanyeol off the ground, Yixing confused as Baek insisted he pick up Chanyeol's legs besides him being the stronger of them both, but Baekhyun knowing, not wanting Yixing to stumble across Chanyeol's empty wing sockets on his back and freak out. They carried him downstairs, which was a struggle and a half, but they finally reached Yixing's car, which was much fancier than Baekhyun's and they put him in the back seat and Baekhyun climbed in with him, Chanyeol's head resting on his lap. Yixing drove through the city, in silence, he kept on looking at the rear view mirror at the couple as Baekhyun sat with a worried smile on his face as he lightly brushed ash off Chanyeol's face, he wasn't sure what happened at that building or to Chanyeol even but then again there was a lot shrouded in secrecy with them two, it was never even clear to Yixing how they met, and of course the truth to that was a complex web stretching weeks.

In a supermarket somewhere in the city, Chanyeol never actually remembered why he was there in the first place because that was not the most important thing to happen to him that day, but he started hearing a voice, like every demon in existence, they are drawn to human thoughts, especially the dark ones, they hear them as clearly as spoken word and usually the darker they are or the most chaos they can bring, the clearer they are to any nearby demon, even ones not assigned to you, and this voice to Chanyeol was as clear as day, in fact it seemed to be the only one speaking, it spoke very vile things, not about anything else except its possessor, how they wished for death, how right people were about how disgusting they were, how things wouldn't be this way if he tried hard enough but he couldn't even do that because he was useless, even how the food he was buying was just going to add to the obscene blob of fat that he already was, this was all music to a demon's blissful ear as he went to find the source, when he found him, almost near the checkout tellers, Byun Baekhyun, he was nothing like his thoughts on two main points, one he was not even fat, sure he had slightly chubby cheeks and the skinny jeans were filled to capacity around the thighs, he was no bigger than Chanyeol himself, just shorter and less muscular, the second most notable thing Chanyeol noticed was that, humans had this unusual thing of smiling, often excessively or presenting a welcoming veneer when amongst people when having such dark thoughts clouding their minds, as if to compensate their lack of happiness or morality, something Chanyeol often found stupid, but Baekhyun, he didn't even try, he looked exactly like his thoughts, like he was at wits end, not like he had a dark cloud over him, but was in fact a dark cloud in of itself, no expression on his face but that of exhaustion and sadness, Chanyeol, still being a demon, was compelled to this, resolving _What's another soul going to hurt._ While invisible to the naked eye, Chanyeol approached Baekhyun while he was still buying his groceries, and with a slight grip on Baekhyun's shoulder, triggered what would be a heart attack, but to his surprise, instead of dropping to the floor or asking for help, he heard a pained _finally_ from Baekhyun as he stood his ground, paid for his groceries and limped himself to his old car, Chanyeol watched in confusion as saw the obviously (to him) dying man develop a smirk on his face, and the voice coming from his head grow fainter and fainter.

Of course the only thing Baekhyun remembers from that day was how at one point he is having a heart attack at the supermarket and then waking up angry and pissed at the hospital, he was sure that he was dying this time, but no fate decided to keep him alive as some sort of ongoing sick joke, he probably shouldn't have felt glad when he felt his heart give way, he sure wasn't going to tell Yixing that, Yixing, his best and only friend in this big unforgiving city, who was fast asleep on the chair next to the bed, with a work binder on his chest, Baekhyun swore he couldn't separate the two from each other. After that, Yixing swore to take care of Baekhyun as much as he could, make sure he was always happy, Baekhyun started developing what he thought was a manifestation of his own conscious in his dreams, he would talk to it about nearly anything, interact with it, it always had a warm presence and that comforted Baekhyun, he found it strange though that he couldn't touch it and it seemed to be oblivious to what was happening both in Baekhyun's head and in Baekhyun's life, though he figured it was just a ploy to get Baekhyun to talk about things out loud, and of course this manifestation had a name, _Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun barely left his apartment, with no job he didn't see any reason to, the only person he cared about would come to him almost like clockwork after he is finished at his own job, with everything he needs, so really no reason to leave, but one day his conscious told him to go for a walk to the nearby park, and he decided to do so, and even he admitted, feeling the sun hit his skin directly instead of through a dusty window felt ten times better, he walked through the park and he knew there was a nearby bench where he could sit for a moment and rest before going back home, but when he got to the bench, there was someone sitting there, and when he got closer, and saw who it was, his own conscious, _Chanyeol,_ he knew he was hallucinating, he had that uneasy smile he always had and told Baekhyun to come sit with him but Baekhyun was too freaked out to comply and ran off back home, almost crying as to how he was losing his mind. However later that night, an annoyed Chanyeol appeared and cornered Baekhyun in the apartment, limiting himself to his human form so Baekhyun could see him but only just, Baekhyun was extremely afraid to say the least, wishing Yixing could just burst through the door already and do something, that fear started to subside however as soon as Chanyeol started to explain what was going on, how he was a demon, how he was the one that caused Baekhyun's heart attack and how he invaded Baekhyun's mind and pretended to be his conscious just so he could talk to him and possibly bring him some comfort, how even one week he caused Yixing to sprain his ankle so he would be off work and spend more time with Baekhyun, something which at the time made Baekhyun uneasily happy, he even explained how now he thinks he was in love with Baekhyun as he has feelings which he was unfamiliar with, but he was getting help to figure them out, Baekhyun didn't say anything much during all of this, just in a disturbed sense of shock, Chanyeol finally said he will leave him alone, and will only come back once he was sure he could provide Baekhyun the right form of affection, once he learnt how to act normal, he left soon after that. Yixing later arrived as well, to find Baekhyun cowering in a corner, Baekhyun didn't tell Yixing what happened, not wanting to be called crazy and locked up in an asylum, but he knew it was all real, that Chanyeol was the same as the one in his head so he must be telling the truth, and the Chanyeol in his head was always sweet and caring, although sometimes haphazard with his words, he always cared, so this Chanyeol, must be the same, right? True to his word, Chanyeol never returned after that, in his dreams or otherwise, little did Baekhyun know this was the time Jongin was starting to help, weeks later, with a knock on his door, there was Chanyeol, properly presented and with flowers in a clay pot on his hands and that trademark uneasy smile, well the rest after that became rollercoaster history.

Now, sitting in the back of Yixing's car, he had his husband in his arms, holding him tightly, holding him for all those times he never could, holding him as tightly as Chanyeol held his mind together when it was crumbling, Chanyeol was strong for him, now Baekhyun was going to be strong for Chanyeol, no matter what, because just like how he had no one but Yixing by his side, Chanyeol has no one but him by his side now, now that Jongin is gone.

_I Love You_


	9. And Finally, Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks had passed since Baekhyun had recovered back his precious Chanyeol back and life has been different, to say the least.

Chanyeol opened his eyes for the first time, his eyelids felt like they were on fire as they pried themselves open and allowing the blurry picture in front of them to slowly reveal itself, he was extremely delighted to see the ceiling of his apartment, the aged beige that once white many millennia ago decorated now with a single fixture and was peeling, his and Baek's apartment, the true treasured home he belongs in, everything from then on kept coming back to Chanyeol, like the faint smell of the wood polish that Baekhyun always used when cleaning the old wooden floors, it all started to bring him back to life, back to the life he wanted, only one thing was missing, the one thing that wasn't next to him, his not so tall meat mound of pure happiness, his Baekhyun. He tried to get to get up but it seemed harder than he expected, he looked at his body, he was shirtless but wearing the soft pajama bottoms Baek got him, they were white with motorcycles on them, they also had a top that never quite fit him and always left his lower stomach exposed, leading Baek to always tickle it, he was also covered with a myriad of bandages and plasters, which to him seem weird as he didn't feel injured at all, his body just felt sluggish almost heavily drugged and the bandages looked clean so he definitely wasn't bleeding, but he didn't care about all that, only about finding his love, his only reason to keep breath in this hollow vessel he calls a body, at least he didn't have to wait very long to find him.

Baek had just finished making his tea in the kitchen of their apartment, even though he wasn't feeling tired at all, he had made it a habit to always be by Chanyeol's side ever since he got him back, it became his new routine to take care of him, as silently promised, treating his wounds to the best of his ability, and making sure he was still alive, he hasn't even sat in his own living room in a long while, he eats in bed next to Chanyeol, he watches movies and series' on his laptop in bed next to Chanyeol, he relaxes next to Chanyeol in bed, he reads books and magazines right next to Chanyeol, just waiting for him to finally wake up, when he finally wakes up, he even lost his new job, he missed too many days and they let him go, which sucked, it was nice having an income again but bills and having pleasures would have to wait for him, at least until Chanyeol wakes up, it’s a sacrifice he is willing to make, it was a struggle he was adamant to go through, just to be with and have Chanyeol, he would do it all, _For Chanyeol._ He did eventually tell Yixing the truth and for once the boy was actually shook to his core at the information he was receiving but yet again, in true Yixing fashion he stayed, although he treated Baek like he was a mental case, like all he said was just in his head or he was fictitiously hiding the truth, he still stayed by his best friend regardless, which was what Baekhyun really needed, especially now, because amongst the taking care of Chanyeol and all, he still had a rising residual guilt about the last words he heard from Suho, about how he basically gave Jongin away for Chanyeol, which of course was not true, but Baekhyun couldn't stop thinking about all he could've said and done, about how things would have turned out, if only he had said something, but what could one say when your friend sacrifices themselves for the man you love, do you stop them? There is no answer to that that won't break any hearts, and there was nothing that could happen to ease Baekhyun's guilt, nothing but time.

Baek took his freshly made tea to the bedroom and when he got there, Chanyeol was still out of it, not that he expected any different, but at least he was still breathing and safe, that was always of great comfort, he went to his side of the bed, not that he stayed much on the majority of it, as he would always end up draped over Chanyeol, even in his unconscious state, he placed his tea on the bed side table just to grab one of his magazines on the bottom of the bed side table, even though he had read to them all by now, he still like to go through them, he picked up one

_Boo!!_

Baek almost bumped the cup of hot tea off the table as he turned was met face to face with a smiling Chanyeol, alive and breathing right next to his face, his eyes still seemed heavy hooded and he was holding himself up weakly, but he was smiling, Baek's emotions started becoming overwhelming as tears started falling and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly, the force of the hug forcing Chanyeol to fall back onto the bed, but he didn't care, his Baek was on top of him, he didn't want anything other than that, Even though he initially chuckled into that firm hug and he too wrapped his arms around Baek, the chuckle soon turned into a choked sobbing as it settled the reality of what they have just been through, how glad he was to see and be with Baekhyun again

_I never want to be a demon again. I never want to leave you_

**_You won't. You're safe now, you're a human_ **

_I'm sorry, I really tried to control it_

**_Yeollie, stop, please, I don't want you to cry_ **

****

_Me too, I love you so much_

**_I love you too, that's why we'll be together forever_ **

****

Even though he just promised to stop, Chanyeol continued to silently sob. The couple continued their embrace, as the tea cooled on the bed side table.


	10. Pain of Intentions Never Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inner look at Chanyeol's personal struggles and pains.

It's been at least two weeks now since he woke up back in his old life and Chanyeol has been doing his best to get back to some normal routine, he can walk again now, eats unassisted and basically normal, even though he is still unsure and scared that he might turn back to his demon self once more, he still doesn't stop himself from showing Baek how much he loves him, cuddling him as much as he can, kissing him as much as he can, telling him how great he is and how much he feels lucky to have him, to which Baek is always receptive of all the love, but something felt wrong deep inside Chanyeol, something he is not sure how to share with Baek, and that's the absence of Jongin from their lives. Ever since Baekhyun told him about what happened, about how Jongin sacrificed himself to D.O so he could not capture Chanyeol and free him from his demon self and basically permanently ''humanize'' him, Jongin basically gave up his freedom and life so that Chanyeol and Baek could be together again, this left Chanyeol feeling a little bit rotten inside, considering their history. A dark history with many scars

Chanyeol was still riding the high of being a Dark Angel, an upper echelon of demon known to be nearly equal to Guardians of Light, the immense power that was coursing through his veins, it was absolutely intoxicating, to be able to deliver chaos to unsuspecting crowds and hoards of people with just a flick of ones wrist, to have control over the course of lives, to him seemed like the ultimate form, delivering these services, was when he first met Jongin, he came across him when he on his way home from the market, Decomms to Demons and Dark Angels tend to have a strong odor the emanates from them, you can liken it to powdered cinnamon thrown directly into ones nostrils, it becomes pungent and present once you come across it, he found the source to be Jongin and they made eye contact, and even though Chanyeol was in his more pleasant form, Jongin still made him, apparent by him having a shocked face and eyes almost bulging out of place, he dropped his groceries and ran off, Chanyeol chased after him, it was almost natural instinct for demons to cause harm and chaos, but it was a popular sentiment in the seven circles of the 36th Parallel how much of a great feeling to torment a Decomm, they all seem to melt in your hands, their directionless souls seem to escape with their tears, they couldn't do anything about it and the best thing about it was unlike normal humans, they knew exactly what was happening, they saw the demons as they were, but could do nothing about it. That night Chanyeol cornered Jongin in an alleyway, that night he choked him and threw against the three walls of the alleyway with great force, and that's how it all started, he found out where Jongin lived, what he did, and every time he would come to this plain, he would make sure to torment Jongin, and sometimes not just physical torment but psychological and emotional, he would destroy Jongin's cafe and watch him rebuild and remodel over and over again, every time Jongin made a new friend, he would bring chaos to their life and watch Jongin slowly stop trusting himself around people and never befriend anyone too closely, the one thing that irritated Chanyeol through it all was how it never took too long till Jongin is smiling again, almost like his torment wasn't strong or lasting on him, hence he never stopped, that was until Baekhyun happened, Chanyeol knew that falling in love with a human wasn't exactly in the demon handbook but now he wanted to stay forever with said human, and he didn't know how to do that, and not being able to ask his own kind, he knew no one will know more about it either than a Decomm, not to say he trusted Jongin but he knew he could make him do anything but when he got to him, he still had customers, he took that as a test, he wore his more pleasant form and went into the cafe, and sat down, waiting to speak to Jongin, Jongin was obviously scared and even refused to do so, leaving Chanyeol alone in the dark pleading with him to leave, but Chanyeol refused, and though he was angered by this treatment and wanted to burn the cafe to its ashes to teach Jongin a lesson, he didn't, realizing that's what he needs to unlearn if he wants to be with Baekhyun, the following day, Chanyeol started just talking, not caring whether Jongin was listening or not, telling him about Baekhyun, how he was, how much he loved him, and what he wants to do, and what he is going to do _I'm going to marry Baekhyun Jongin, please help me, please_.

Jongin, being the former angel he was, he could not refuse the pleadings of a demon in redemption, so he agreed to try and help, on the basis Chanyeol never lay a hand on him ever. From then on it started building to the friendship it was now, Chanyeol became heavily reliant on Jongin, as he was the only ally he had through this whole process, even when he told Baek everything, he knew no one could better understand him than Jongin, that is not to say he forgot what he did to Jongin, the humanization process brought the full force of remorse with as he realized the type of monster he was, he would apologize profusely and often out of nowhere, to which Jongin replied _So long as you don't do it again._ He knew it would take a very long time to not only try and make amends but to build a lasting trust between them, but that was something Chanyeol was prepared to do _For Jongin,_ but now he can't.

Chanyeol had managed to convince Baekhyun they should take over running Jongin's cafe, since Baek didn't have a job, and soon when Chanyeol is fully healed he will join him to run it, even though he had no clue how it was going to happen, Baek will have to teach him. He really missed Jongin now, and the part of him that was rotting, was telling him that _You tormented him till you killed him._

_I killed him_

_I killed Kim Jongin_


	11. Return To Sender

Chanyeol barely gets some sleep lately, he barely slept at all if not for an hour or two at a time, always plagued by recurring nightmares of his past, his treatment of Jongin, he would scare himself awake with his own actions and then break into a quiet sob which sometimes woke Baek, his heart kept sinking to the pit of his stomach which each and every nightmare, it all felt too intense, the guilt, the shame, the sadness, the self-loathing, all hit exactly after every nightmare, in extreme proportions, and tonight wasn't any different, he had unwillingly drifted into sleep as his eyes were burning to lack of sleep and he was purely exhausted, when his mind wandered to another nightmarish memory

_Chanyeol barged into Jongin's apartment unannounced, startling the shorter male who was in the small kitchen, when Jongin peaked to see the sudden intrusion, he was met with Chanyeol, who looked a mess, hair in a fritz, almost pale, his eyes dark and almost hollowed out, he knew something was wrong. Chanyeol swore in his head he said ''I think it’s coming back'' but the way he moved so quickly, the next he knows he is holding Jongin up against his fridge by his neck and squeezing real tight, choking him, it felt so freeing holding him like that, it was hell and torture on the way here as his demon self was actively fighting against his humanization, but now the pain was subsiding as he felt, he felt Jongin's pulse panickingly rush in his grip, he doesn't know what snapped him out of it, was it the thought of why he ran to Jongin in the first place, to get the only help he has, to stop whatever was happening, or maybe it was hearing Jongin's whimpers loud enough grow softer, reminding him how he used to constrict Jongin's voice so he couldn't scream or cry, not because he wanted to avoid detection but because he loved the feeling of Jongin losing hope of being heard or found, losing hope on being helped, it was amazing to him then, now though, not so much, he dropped Jongin and he scurried away from Chanyeol in fear and shock, trying hard to catch his breath but his throat not expanding wide enough so it was difficult_

_Jongin...I….I'm so sorry_

**_You...You said you'd never...do...this_ **

****

_I was trying to make it stop, I came…_

**_You came to torture me_ **

****

_No, Jongin, please_

**_Chanyeol, please don't…_ **

****

_Jongin please I won't hurt you, don't be afraid of me again, I don't want to lose you. I just, Baek was touched by some other guy and it pissed me off but then I could feel my demon self-awakening and I was trying get to you so I…. so you can make me feel better_

**_Do you feel better now? I almost choked to death, does that soothe your anger_ **

****

_No Jongin, not like that, I meant you have most of the answers I need and when I talk to you about these problems, it feels better, I feel better, I just lost control for a moment_

_Chanyeol could understand why Jongin would be traumatized as to what just happened, heck even he is traumatized, to see his best friend cowering in a corner, all because of him, it was heartbreaking.._

**_It’s called jealousy, remember, it’s one of the things demons strive off of to cause chaos in humans, when you find out about Baek, your demon side was activated and with no other outlet, it started attacking you to regain control_ **

****

_So I've started to grow more and more human emotions_

**_Yes, you'll have to be stronger to finish the whole process and be with Baekhyun_ **

****

_And you, I don't want to live a human life without you in it_

**_Not sure if that's up to you anymore_ **

****

_I would never kill you Jongin_

**_Please leave Chanyeol_ **

****

_I can't, not like this_

_Chanyeol sat down on the floor far away from Jongin, telling himself he won't leave till he had make sure he and Jongin were okay, and sees how much he deeply regrets putting his hand on him after promising not to so many times, he treasured his friendship with Jongin, he really did, and now he just has to sit there and let him sob alone in a corner, with red blotchy marks on his neck where Chanyeol's long fingers roughly grabbed him. Chanyeol needed to fix it._

I never did

I'm sorry

I'm so sorry


	12. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol decides to do the one noble thing he can, come clean.

Baekhyun was preparing to get to the café and open up for the day, it had been a week since Chanyeol and him decided to open up Bear-nini again and run it, yes it was for income and all but it was mostly as a memorial and gratitude gesture to Jongin, the re-opening was somewhat a success there were a good amount of customers, though most entered expecting Jongin and it was a bit hard explaining away Jongin's absence but they seemed to enjoy things and the food, Baekhyun was trying his best and even Jongin's regulars came back each day so it seemed like it was going to work out, maybe more customers will come. This should be making Baekhyun happy, but he was somewhat, if not a lot, distracted, distracted by his own husband Chanyeol. Baekhyun is fully aware of Chanyeol's new sleeping habits, after being woken up by crying and sobbing each and every night since Chanyeol ''came back'', he never seems to come to and say what his nightmares were about nor what happened in them, but all he knew was that Chanyeol was very saddened and very afraid of what was happening in them, Baekhyun was worried if this carried on, he would develop depression or even collapse from exhaustion, Chanyeol tried his best to lift himself out of his dark mood and actually seemed highly interested in the rebuilding of the Café, trying to work more on his human interactions and making some food items to ease Baekhyun's workload and do this together but he can only do so much without sleep, Baekhyun was afraid to even ask, not sure if even he should, not wanting to push the wrong buttons and cause a breakdown, but luckily the wait need not happen.

Chanyeol was already in the kitchen eating a bowl of fresh cereal which had softened 10 minutes ago but a slow pace was all he could afford at this moment, with the lack of energy levels he was working with, he knew he could not go one like this, at least not alone and he realized that probably keeping Baekhyun in the dark about his feelings, probably wasn't a good strategy to go by, but then if he told him, he would have to tell some truths and maybe face the harshest of the consequences, abandonment by Baekhyun, today he was willing to risk it, so when Baekhyun emerged from their bedroom and started walking into the kitchen with his regular small smile on his face, Chanyeol knew he had to do it, so when Baekhyun gave him a small kiss on the forehead and started to go get himself a glass of water, Chanyeol gently grasped his hand, to stop him, with a remorseful face, a quivering pout and round eyes with a developing layer of glassy tears, Baekhyun's smiled faded

**_Baek, can we talk? I need to say something_ **

He pulled Baekhyun to sit next to him on his chair, Baekhyun was now super confused, not knowing where this was going.

_Sweety, what's wrong?_

**_You know I haven't been sleeping well lately, right?_ **

_Yes, Yeollie, I'm so worried about you, and I hate not knowing what to do_

****

**_Well...it’s about Jongin_ **

_Jongin? Oh you’re still feeling guilty about his sacrifice, I understand that actually, it still weighs on me too_

**_It's about so much more than that though_ **

****

_More?_

****

**_You remember the story about my history, especially with Jongin?_ **

_Kind of yeah, but I never got into it_

**_It’s really bad Baek_ **

****

_Chanyeol, is this what makes you not sleep at night_

****

**_It was so much worse than he let out to be_ **

****

_What? Chanyeol what are you saying?_

**_I'm having nightmares about how I used to be, how I used to torture Jongin, every single time I close my eyes I get reminded of how it all happened_ **

_What did you do to him? You're kinda scaring me_

**_I was a monster, I tortured him, extremely, and I hate myself now for it_ **

****

_Torture?_

Baekhyun had heard that before but again missing its details, to what extent was this torture he didn't know, and he had to find out

_I want to know exactly what you did to him_

**_Baek, I don't know okay, you don't know what it’s like to be driven purely by instinct_ **

****

_Instinct to harm and brutalize?_

**_I was a demon Baekhyun, that's what we do, I'm not anymore and I feel shitty about what I did to him_ **

****

_What happens? When you find him? When you get to him?_

**_Usually I beat him up, choke him, tear his skin, make him bleed, everything short of killing him or sometimes I would make him go insane for a moment, make him so paranoid he runs in circles, make him so insane you could wiggle a piece of paper in front of him and he would go into a tailspin_ **

****

_That sounds horrible, poor Jongin, I can't believe you would do that, especially to him, Chanyeol_

**_I can't believe it myself, I can't believe I was that type of creature, I would never do that now, I promised him and myself, I am not a demon_ **

****

Baekhyun suddenly remembered something, something extremely tragic, something which he had never gone through but has heard many horror stories about, something which partly made him so weary to trust anyone, even his own Yixing at some early point and it made him so shocked to realize…

_Chanyeol, you didn't….take advantage of Jongin, did you?_

**_Baekhyun, I may have been out of control but I would never, that's against the code, and is sick_ **

****

_I'm sorry I had…_

**_No, I understand, what I did to Jongin was unacceptable and wrong, so I know why you would think that_ **

****

_I honestly don't know what to think at this point, how Jongin must've been feeling, I knew it was bad but this is just on another level_

Chanyeol could feel the tears that have been pooling at the base of his eyes ever since he started talking were starting to spill over and down his cheeks, not that he had any right to cry at all, but he could see the light change in Baekhyun's eyes, he was losing a part of him, he expected it but it didn't make it any less devastating….

_It’s all fine and well for you if you've changed Chanyeol but these type of things, these traumatic experiences, they stick with a person, and they are going to stick with Jongin every single day, you know that._

**_What do I do? How do I make him better?_ **

****

_You can't_

**_Baek_ **

****

_I'm sorry Yeollie but it's the truth, you can't just erase his memory, especially not now_

**_But he's my best friend_ **

****

Baek was momentarily shocked but that sudden vestiture of a statement, Chanyeol had never actually exclaimed Jongin to be his friend, even when he first introduced Jongin to him, it was not in a bad way Baekhyun thought, he had just assumed that their friendship had sailed past that constant need of verbal ratification of their friendship but hearing all of this now, it clearly wasn't the case but then Chanyeol just exclaimed it…..

****

**_He's your what?_ **

****

_My best friend, I care about him, I need him, I am sorry for what I did to him but I would never wish him that if I wasn't so….so me_

**_You've just called Jongin you're best friend_ **

****

_Yes...yes he is, am I wrong?_

**_No, No. You've just never done that before, you've just called him Jongin_ **

****

_He is, He is my best friend. My best friend is Jongin, and I hurt him, over and over again_

**_Look Chan, Maybe you can't replace the past or change it, but you can work on the future, be better for that_ **

****

_How do I do that? I'm not even sure if he will come back_

**_Well follow your new heart, make sure when he does, he can only think and remember how wonderful and loving you have become._ **

****

_I love you Baek_

**_I love you too Chan_ **

****

_And when Jongin comes back, I'll love him too_

**_*laughs* Just make sure to tell him_ **

****

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into a small kiss and just sat there with him, his forehead gently placed against his and he closed his eyes, he could feel his head was throbbing and he felt hot, his husband probably felt unwell, obviously this type of situation normally is not even abuse, its borderline insanity and would be dealt with in the harshest of ways, Baekhyun wouldn't even stand to hear anyone try and justify or even attempt an apology to something that was this heinous, but then here he was, battling with his own morals as they justified such a terrible thing, he doesn't know what goes into being a demon, so he doesn't know where the line of fault goes, and the person he has in his arms now, was definitely not the creature that had his hands on Jongin, he kept asking himself whether love was making him blind or was the line between human and deity too blurry to provide definity on life matters, he just didn't know, and the only person he could ask, was not here, he mentally smiled thinking _funny how I've come to also rely on Jongin for answers._

**_I have an idea_ **


	13. Some Call It Love, Some Call It De-Javu

Chanyeol stood in front of the small dresser mirror, looking at himself as he adjusted the pearl white tie to his old wedding suit, the one he wore when he and Baekhyun first exchanged their vows to each other and basically got married, it seemed like a great idea at first when Baekhyun first pitched it to him, that they re-commit to their vows once more since they were restarting their lives together and to Chanyeol it made sense, when they first did it, Chanyeol wasn't even sure whether he was going to survive his humanization process let alone be able to fulfill his strong believed vow, but now things are different, he is here to stay, so it made sense to reclaim the vows he once lost, but now today as planned, he was starting to realize just how different things are, mainly Jongin, he was not here, he and Baekhyun don't have many people in their life, many people they trust anyway, last time they exchanged vows they had just Jongin and Yixing there, of course for them it was more than enough because those two represented their whole world, but now it would be just Yixing, even though he carries the excitement and enthusiasm of a stadium full of people, it just wasn't going to feel exactly the same without the other half, even the suit Chanyeol was wearing, the reason he even had it was because of Jongin, Jongin had bought it for himself because he liked how he looked in it, in beautiful clothes in general, but he gave it to Chanyeol, stating _It'll mean so much more to you now, than me,_ and Chanyeol not only wore it but kept it because Jongin was right, it did mean a lot because the second he wore it, it became the first ever thing he owned as a human, and it was thanks to Jongin. Chanyeol was trying his best not to let his thoughts bum him out but that was an almighty struggle.

Baekhyun was already in the living room, already dressed in his own black suit but with blue tie, setting up the place, since this was no huge production of a wedding, everything was simple and different but the whole thing was set, they were going to exchange their hand written vows to each other while Yixing loudly cheers on from the sidelines and takes and obscene amount of pictures, Baekhyun had managed to secure two single silver bands for them, so they were going to put those on, after the final picture from Yixing, they were going to settle down to eat some food, Baekhyun had made the slight mistake of agreeing to Yixing bringing the food and he brought a whole buffet for just 3 people so a lot of eating and drinking was going to happen, after the dinner and watching Yixing get drunk and tell nonsensical stories either about his youth or about how he steals staples from work to make scale models of buildings at home, all which Chanyeol apparently eats up, and then finally settling in for a movie or two, Baekhyun likes the ones about demons just to hear his husband scoff and how wrong they are about everything, all to the rousing soundtrack of Yixing snoring on the other couch because the only thing he can't hold more than his liquor is a movie longer than 25 minutes. Yes everything was planned down to a tee and nothing was going to go wrong, Baekhyun made sure of it, the café was closed for the day, Yixing had the day off, everything was here and present, well except for one thing of course, _Jongin_. He wasn't stupid and say that everything was back to normal all of a sudden, even after his talk with Chanyeol, he is still shook by a lot of what he said and admitted, but there was nothing he could do, He loved Chanyeol and Chanyeol loved him, and one of the ways that they could clear their air and clean their slate and all that jazz, was with this ''ceremony'' today, so they can now truly start a new life.

As Baekhyun was just finishing putting down the food and plates, while Yixing lounged on the couch distracted by a game on his phone, there was a rather strong knock on the door, strong enough to bring Yixing back to his senses, him and Baekhyun looked at each other briefly as both persons weren't expecting anybody, the knock continued again. Baekhyun went towards the door with Yixing gingerly trailing behind to provide so called back-up, Baekhyun wasn't scared just confused, and he was about to get even more confused, as he opened the door, and there stood ….

_Hello, are you Byun Baekhyun?_

**_Y...yes_ **

****

_I'm here about Jongin_

At that very moment, Chanyeol finally put himself together enough to re-emerge from the bedroom and join the two waiting for him and get everything started and enjoy himself, he was more startled to find who was standing at the door talking to Baekhyun and Yixing…

_ Nightless _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who. Is. Nightless?


	14. Jongin My Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Road to vengeance begins with healing, and no ones needs more healing than Junmyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the subsequent chapters will follow a different arc from the main narrative.

Devastation was nothing new to angels, they saw it happen every single moment of their existence, sometimes from the people they were meant to help and save but also in the form of disappointment in the face of other angels who had failed in their missions to ensure a better resolve of the mortal world, in whichever form it came in, there was always an angel who had experienced it, except maybe in the rarest occasion where it manifest itself in its most lethal form, heartbreak, and in all if his tenure, Junmyeon had never thought he would experience it, and in such intensity.

Upon hearing the news about Jongin and what he did, Junmyeon lost all self-control, he barely even remembers what happened next, all he does remember was crying his absolute soul out, seeing that Baekhyun person clutching to the person they loved and he couldn't because of them, and well, the next thing you know, he is being forcibly restrained and held down on some random dirt ground and ported back to the 34th Parallel. It is often understood that no angel can always maintain a strong resolve and still serve a purpose, no matter how hard they try, which is why they have breathing time between duties, to allow their minds to rest and for their pure souls to ease however it is sometimes known that an angel can indeed reach a contentious point where they are either not in control or dangerously fatigued, when that happens they are taken into isolation, where they are alone or with a higher angel, to reform their peace, which is where Junmyeon was now, in isolation in the 34th Parallel, you could imagine isolation in the 34th Parallel to be like a bed in an infinite white void because that's what it is supposed to be, just an angel with their own thoughts and soul, just Junmyeon and his thoughts and soul, and did his thoughts wander.

Junmyeon hadn't said anything to anyone since being retrieved from the mortal world, so they didn't know exactly what happened, all he did was cry and cry and cry, even his tears had dried but his heaving and audible sobbing continued, as he missed his Jongin very much, his mind flooded with the few precious memories they had together, with him realizing how few they actually were, memories such as when they first met while training their wings to fly, Jongin had been staring at him for quite some time and Junmyeon noticed and was basically staring back too because Jongin was a bundle of squishy cuteness in a steel torso, but Junmyeon was better at hiding it because Jongin didn't notice, he would watch how Jongin giggle when Junmyeon joked around with the other angels, jokes that Jongin seemed to appreciate more of than the ones receiving him, Junmyeon was so enchanted by Jongin, he forgot he was supposed to be doing so incognito and Jongin caught him staring back, Jongin was so embarrassed and shy, his cheeks turned red, he also forgot that when he gets embarrassed he covers himself completely with his wings, so there he was in the middle of people, cocooning himself with his own wings, Junmyeon would never forget the day he unpeeled the cocoon of wings and locked eyes with his beautiful butterfly, not knowing that was the day he vowed to never let him feel the need to shield himself like that. He even remembers the day they got their first duties, Jongin deciding to fake a sprained ankle so they can hold on to each other and hold each other's hands, forgetting that the entire place was filled with angels who could heal him on the spot, but for Junmyeon those were some of the best 20 seconds of his life, to hold Jongin's hand, to be that close to him, to have Jongin's natural radiant smell infuse with his own clothing, to feel the warmth and softness of his long fingers, it was an electrifying connection he never knew he needed. And even though they had shared many beautiful moments thereafter, both in the 34th Parallel and the Mortal World, moments that would describe their relationship better, Junmyeon would never forget these two moments in his tenure, as they were inscribed in his beating heart. But it wasn't all suns and roses, otherwise Junmyeon wouldn't be crying, there were some regrets, in fact quite a few, Junmyeon regretted letting Jongin go through with his plan and get Decommissioned, especially all alone, he should have done so too, yes it was a special gift to be a Guardian of Light, but it was an even great gift to have Jongin's heart, he should have left with him, and maybe started a life, he didn't know whether he was a coward, a moron, or just plain greedy, he would always listen to Jongin praise him about being one of the best, he always figured it was one of the perks of being in love, receiving constant praise from your mate and he gave back as much as he got, but looking back, especially after Jongin's decommission, Jongin had always placed Junmyeon's duties first, even in his praises, _Junnie you will make a great Guardian one day, it suits you more than me,_ he always thought that Jongin meant being Guardian suited Junmyeon more than it suited him, but later, through further thought, Junmyeon realized he meant Junmyeon being a Guardian suited him more than Junmyeon being with Jongin, and though he disliked that Jongin was thinking that way, it was too late to do anything as Jongin got Decommissioned. He regretted not doing more to be with Jongin, even with his visits to the Mortal World, he couldn't do much but lay in bed with Jongin and just revel in his warmth for all the time he could, He regretted not having the opportunity to see more of the life Jongin had built for himself there, he regretted instructing Jongin to call him Suho, just in case he got heard or was talking to himself about him, so that just in case there is an angel around and accidentally overhears, it would break his heart hearing Jongin stumble with almost saying Junnie and quickly replace it with Suho and then fold on himself as he had no wings to cover his embarrassment, he had become the very source he wished to alleviate from Jongin's life but chief amongst all he regrets not having more time to love, to love Jongin, to be with Jongin, to provide for Jongin, to be at home, with Jongin, and now he may never will, and he will never stop crying because if it.

Though an infinite white void and Junmyeon couldn't get out, it didn't mean someone else couldn't get in, such as what happened this one day, it had been what felt like weeks since Junmyeon was put in isolation, even his sobbing had grew a little silent but not completely gone, that's when someone appeared in the void, and walked over slowly to where Junmyeon had been slumped over ever since he was thrown in here, this person was Leeteuk, one of the higher Guardians of Peace, also the one in charge of angels that need isolation, he sat down next to Junmyeon's head and briefly looked down at him as he continued his sobbing.

_You know Junmyeon, you will have to eventually tell us what happened, for your own healing_

Junmyeon knew what Leeteuk was talking about and there was no way he would ever tell the truth to anyone, though he still couldn't figure out why, what more could he lose.

_Not that I need to know anyway, because I already do_

Junmyeon was startled and quickly sat up to face him face to face, his eyes were beyond red from all his tears and dehydration, but still didn't lack any remorse or guilt.

_It's true, you are not the first to come here with this problem, nor will you be the last, I have seen it more than enough, Love_

**_I….I...am not_ **

****

_I may not know what happened per say, but I know it was not within your control. Given the chance to fix it you would_

**_What do you mean?_ **

****

_You've been in love Junmyeon, I can tell, and you know how that is viewed_

**_It’s wrong_ **

****

Junmyeon shocked himself when he said that because to him it didn't sound like he was correctly answering but instead to him it felt like a searing dagger to the love he had shared with Jongin, using that exact line to be a hindrance between him and the one and only person he had loved and now he can't even do that. It was like now a different type of guilt had settled in him.

****

_You are supposed to be the beacon of purity and morality, love outside one's self has no place between that_

**_What kind of morality can I present and encumber in the absence of love, what peace can one being even wish to possess in the absence of any form of love, why must I or anyone be wrong for choosing to possess and accept a simple and natural occurrence, why I must be wrong for love_ **

_The answers you seek do not lie in the questions you ask, and even if it were that case, it would be answers which I cannot provide. Suho, there is a reason you are a Guardian of Light_

**_What could that be worth to me now?_ **

_Because both you and I know how this is going to end, unfortunately, but in good faith, I will sanction your release, so you can go find the closure you need_

**_Release?_ **

****

_Go find him, and do what is right, so you can be at peace_

**_I….I...can't_ **

_You have no other choice, you have a mortal 48hrs_

Junmyeon didn't know what to even say next or even what was Leeteuk saying but…

_Find Jongin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much debate between myself and my conscious, on whether to include this arc in this story or it be separate, a final decision was made to include it as to provide a much greater detailing for the penultimate and final chapters. Rest assured it is not an abandonment of the original and main narrative. Enjoy ;)


	15. This Strange Is A Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon seeks help in the strangest of places

It didn't take much long for Junmyeon to formulate a way to try and get Jongin back, there weren't many options to begin with, he had no other but one, hence he was now back in the mortal realm, standing across the street from what seemed like a nightclub, there was blaring music and dancing lights emanating from inside the red brick building, all that was missing was the velvet rope at the door and the long line of eager and obviously drunk humans lining outside to get in, but to Junmyeon, knowing what he knew, he figured why that would be unlikely. But he knew the key to his salvation was inside there.

Once he gathered enough courage and strength to go inside and actually figured out a way in, he was surprised by what he found, it was indeed a nightclub, with music, lights and packed with patrons but not just any regular patrons, for you see this club was called XTM and through only rumors and word of mouth, was one of the only spots in all three realms where one is completely undetected, meaning it was where one would find both angels and demons alike mingling and indulging in their secret flaws, it was said this was where one could be truly themselves without pain, remorse, guilt or consequence, just be happy and since there was no judgment, celestial rivals here were the best of friends, all under the careful and watchful eye of the owner of the establishment, better known by the pseudonym Nightless, Nightless was a powerful myth amongst the realms and parallels, said to possess extreme power and abilities despite not even having any form of wings, many have even speculated he doesn't even have a physical form, just vengeful cloud that destroys you when you cross, but most have come to know his face but cannot say and risk exposing that they have come to XTM, so they keep it to themselves, though everyone knows never to cross Nightless, it is said, consider yourself his enemy till you can prove yourself otherwise, misguided as he was, Junmyeon knew that the only power in these realms to even consider helping him, was Nightless.

As Junmyeon walked through the nightclub trying to find something that could point him towards Nightless, he himself didn't know what Nightless looked like, but he figured he'll know him when he finds him, However as he looked around, looking at the people who were supposed to enjoy themselves, he found only awkward faces staring back if not trying to hide themselves away, he quickly realized why, he was a Guardian of Light, standing in the most sinful point on the realms, surrounded by subordinate angels willfully breaking the rules, they were here hiding from the authority, and right now he was that authority, to them they didn't see someone like them, tainted and in need of help but they saw their boss, they saw someone that would get them into a lot of trouble, and he probably would have, if that whole statement sat well with him, which it didn't, there one thing he never wanted in his tenure was to be feared and now, now that he needs to be reunited with his love, now that he is at his most vulnerable, they still see their own fears, it almost brought a tear to his eyes, if it weren't for him also noticing that amongst the crowds, there seemed to be eyes trailing him, he spotted two, then it seemed to be three of them, it made him stop in the middle of the club for a brief second to try and spot them properly, and figure out what was going on, when he took a step back he bumped into someone, the person was taller than him and a slightly bigger build, black short and hair, in a black tank top and jeans, and a mean expression on his face, he made shaky eye contact with the person.

_I…_

**_There is no need to make this a scene Guardian_ **

****

Junmyeon seemed to be at a loss of words at that moment, mouth went completely dry, he wasn't sure whether this was Nightless, but he found that wasn't the case when he abruptly dragged upstairs by the person, and noticed that two of the three individuals he kept losing in the crowd were now trailing behind them, one was taller than the other but had eerily similar features at first glance, Junmyeon was confused, all the way up to the second floor of the club which still had a view of downstairs, he was dragged to what seemed like a very large office space, it had somewhat spectacular deco and had also a lounging space with black and red velvet walls, you could still hear the music from the club but now at a reasonable volume. Junmyeon was thrown slight at the couch in the waiting area by the larger person who went to go stand by the glass desk while the other two stood by the door, the taller with a cocky grin on his face which seemed to irritate the smaller. All this made Junmyeon slightly annoyed, he hated being manhandled like that, no matter how down one is, you don't touch a person, especially like that, and expect him to not get riled up, though he calmed himself, he found one thing strange, every time he would even think about shedding his pleasant form and producing his wings, the mere thought would tire him out, almost felt like he was just in a fight or a run, it was a strange sensation.

**_I wouldn't even think about transforming in here Guardian._ **

****

Junmyeon heard the voice but it didn't come from any of the people that were in the room, but soon its owner entered the office, with medium length black silky hair, piercing brown eyes darkened by eye shadow and a slim frame adorn with a blue ensemble with a black tussled single glove, the person had a menacing presence as he entered, the three people seemed to be slightly fazed by the man's entrance but remained steadfast in their stances..

**_This whole place is enchanted, it would be damn near impossible for you to be anything but you are in here, in here your powers mean nothing, Shownu here would break you in half without even breaking a sweat_ **

****

The larger man in the room released a huff, unsure whether it was in annoyance or agreement, Junmyeon figured that one was Shownu, it started clicking for Junmyeon, there was a small rumor that said Nightless had his own ''protection squad'' called MX7, which always did his bidding, again that remained unclear as the line between myth and fact had never been established.

_Nightless I presume_

****

**_Some call me Nightless, some call me Lee Taemin, but those that do never seem to get the chance to do so again, so choose wisely for your safety_ **

****

The man seemed cocky in his demeanor, even more so than his other enforcer by the door, as he slowly walked over to sit on the edge of the desk.

_My name….I'm Junmyeon, I…._

**_Junmyeon, The Guardian of Light_ **

****

_How did you?_

**_It's very easy to know these things Guardian, I'm just quicker than those down there to it_ **

****

_I'm not here to hurt anyone, I promise_

**_Like I said, you are no threat here, in fact if I wanted to, Shownu and Kihyun would have got rid of you already, but Minhyuk there got me curious, what could make an entire Guardian of Light come here other than to challenge me_ **

****

_No, Not at all_

**_Or is it in fact you came to fetch your precious beings, to reprimand them, or maybe even sentence them, to death even_ **

****

_I would never do that, I…._

**_And why not? You are after all a Guardian of Light, the bearer of purity and guidance, the torch of the hopeful, here to cast judgment on the fallen, savior of all that has a pulse_ **

****

_You seem to have the wrong idea about me Taemin_

Nightless seemed let out a small chuckle….

**_Enlighten me then Junmyeon, but be warned, tread lightly_ **

****

_All of what you said may be true but as I have realized it does not exist in absolutes, no being can exist in any pure form, so while I am a Guardian of Light, I can stand firm and say not all the time, I have come to realize that what makes us beings of purity is not the absence of desires and temptations, but how we choose to go forward with them, how we decide which to value most, ourselves or those greater we choose to serve and protect_

**_Then tell me why do you look down upon those who not only enter through my doors but frequent many times over, you perhaps deem them of a lesser nature than you are_ **

****

_On the contrary, it is I who is lesser than them at this point, at least they have the bravery to stay true to their inner desires and still serve their purpose, while I….I still live in this shameful masquerade_

**_A shameful masquerade. With a cost I presume, which is what brought you to me_ **

****

_Yes. If the myths run true, then you may be one of the few beings who can help me_

**_Is that so?_ **

****

_Look, I just need my Jongin back and safe, I can do whatever you want in return_

**_J….Jongin?_ **

****

Nightless seemed shifted by the mention of the name, like he recognized it and its bearer.

****

_Yes, please, I will even surrender my wings if need be_

**_Jongin? You mean the moon child, that Jongin?_ **

_Yes….how did you…_

**_It doesn't matter. I don't think I can involve myself in matters of the 34th realm_ **

****

_You don't understand, please, he isn't an angel anymore, he was decommissioned and now a demon has possessed him and enslaved him_

**_He is what?_ **

****

_Please Nightless, you're the only hope Jongin has_

**_You seem to care a lot about Jongin_ **

****

_And you seem to know a lot about him_

**_Like I have said, it’s very easy to know things. And besides, it is not I who is in need here_ **

****

_You're right I’m sorry, it's just, this is hard, having to say these things out loud to other beings, to other people, but I love Jongin, I've loved him for a very long time, we've been together for a very long time, he even faced decommission just for me, I love him so much and I wanna get him back safely, this demon that took him, forced him, gave him an impossible choice_

Junmyeon felt almost vulnerable and naked spilling his truth out like this, but he knew he had no other choice but to plead his case to Nightless, it might be the only time he gets to do so and judging from Nightless' face, he seemed to be getting through as the man seemed to be softening up, only slightly.

**_While this is outside my jurisdiction, there is a way to rescue Jongin from this rogue demon, but the end won't be to your liking, in fact it might not be in your favor at all_ **

****

_Please, anything, there is nothing more I can do_

**_Then with no other choice, I must go to war._ **

****

With the loud thumping of his own heart ringing in his ears, he could hear just one thought in his head, saying the only words that matter to him

_For Jongin_

****

****


	16. The Legendary Nightless

Nightless, The Myth, The Legend, he was rumored to be able to do a lot of things, some say he can bring down cities if he wanted to, some say he could command an army of demons with just a single thought, some even say he has the eyes that see through time, that can bring you to tears, he however wasn't so sure about all of that, but he let it rest, he wasn't even sure when he got the pseudonym Nightless or the reasons behind it, but Taemin relied on it as he in a golden flash he set foot on the 36th Parallel, dwell the forever night where demons and those alike dwell. Taemin had never thought that he would ever set foot in the 36th Parallel again but after tracking painstakingly and through various means, he found the demon that took Jongin, tracking Jongin himself however was still hard to pinpoint, he seemed to be shielded by something, D.O probably. Taemin didn't know why he took on this task to be honest, he had no particular reason to risk his life like this but the moment he heard Jongin's name, something struck within him, almost like a spell, it was ringing in his head, and Junmyeon's plea seemed genuine enough, it was not like Taemin didn't help anyone, well he didn't often do it, but now here he stood. The air was heavier, hotter but somehow energizing, Taemin could feel his powers surging through his blood, circulating and pulsing, it felt even better than before and he was going to need every single ounce of it for what he was about to do.

He had landed in his exact destination he had wished for, a place called Seraph Mountain, which was a legendary place where some of the powerful dark angels and demons held residence and even trained, Taemin walked through the main quad of the vast almost palace like location, though unsure how any of this is going to pan out, surely D.O won't give up without a fight, a fight that may get brutal, whether for one or both of them, he still however carried his same trademark egotistical confidence, even walking through this quad filled with Demons, more kept coming out, he could feel their anger building but none of them pounced or made a move, Demons may be a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them, no low ranking demon would ever face off willingly against the legendary ''Nightless'' and expect to come out as the victor, but even Taemin wasn't here to fight anyone else except D.O, if that's what it comes to, _For Jongin_. He finally came to a final halt in the middle of the quad, surrounded by gnarling fuming demons, that he had no fear of whatsoever.

**_Doh Kyungsoo, come out here, let us make a deal_ **

Taemin's voice boomed throughout the whole place, it could even be heard outside, which was what he wanted. It didn't take too long for him to get an answer, an unexpected answer, he could hear the sound of something flying in and the sound of chains rustling loudly, and before he even knew it, it appeared flying in fast from just beyond the building and landed on the high roof, just above a large balcony, it was Jongin, Taemin looked at him and he was just as he remembered, older yes and now even more muscular, but he was still one of the most beautiful creatures known, even as the hold of demonic power consumed him whole, D.O hadn't even bothered to dress him, he was missing a shirt and still in the pants he was wearing the day D.O took control of him, now they were worn out and in tethers, Taemin could not even bring himself to even think what he had been up to or forced to do for his pants to look like that, he did however seem to be without injury which was good and somewhat clean apart of from a thin layer of a dark and oily substance covering his body. As Jongin landed, he let out what sounded like the cry of an injured animal or bird, that and the deranged look on his face, gave Taemin cause for concern, that meant that the demonic possession was kicking Jongin's ass, Taemin knows from infinite wisdoms that angels deal very harshly with demonic possession, their inner core fights back too much, leading to multiple defects, such as loss of speech or even animalistic and predatory behavior, even to Decomms such as Jongin, as time goes they do get better or accept their new demonic selves.

**_Jongin, come here_ **

There was no answer, there was no movement from Jongin, just his endless gnarling and twitching….

_He won't answer to Jongin anymore, in fact he won't answer to you at all_

A voice yelled out, and Taemin was more so not surprised or even disappointed, just annoyed as he quickly realized who it was as they appeared on the balcony below Jongin, the steely face dark lord of chaos himself, D.O, appearing with a rather smug look on his face….

_My Kai respects and listens to only me_

**_Doh Kyungsoo_ **

****

_Lee Taemin, I should be honored and glad to get a visit from the legendary Nightless, but I have a feeling we are at odds today_

**_I want you to release Kim Jongin, now_ **

****

_Is that a command, Nightless?_

**_D.O_ **

****

_Here I was expecting a trade or a deal or even a plea, not that I was going to give up my favorite toy now would I?_

**_D.O you are pushing the wrong buttons, I have no deal for you nor would I plead with you, I am here to take Kim Jongin, he does not belong with you or here, you either release him nicely or prepare yourself for a war_ **

****

_*laughs* A War? What makes you think you can walk into my sanctuary and make such a grandstanding statement_

**_D.O I am giving you a chance_ **

****

_Something I will not be affording you. Kai!! Take care of our guest_

Taemin was startled and surprised as suddenly Kai, on command, let out high pitched screech and burst in flight and was starting to fly towards him, his eyes orbiting a red glow and a black haze trailing behind him, though Taemin was startled, part of him expected a move like this, D.O to get quickly aggressive and send his minions to fight, he wasn't expecting it to be Kai, but it’s not to say he wasn't prepared, he called upon a talisman and directed it towards the inbound Kai, even though there was an attempt to block or swerve it, it struck and sent Kai from flying to falling and falling till he tumbled to the ground, a couple of feet away from Taemin, he started letting out a confused screeching and his wings twitching trying to get him up but no avail, the talisman was to render Jongin motionless, he was still alive and aware but he could not move or do anything, effectively stuck in his own body, Taemin knew that D.O would make Kai into a powerful demon, even more powerful than his subordinates but that didn't escape the fact that Jongin is still a baby demon and Taemin is just better, stronger, faster, no match, the great Nightless.

_What did you to my precious?!! Nightless!!_

**_He has no part in this fight, if you wish to fight me, then do so, yourself and stop being a coward_ **

****

_Are you that sure of yourself? Thinking we must all fear you and do your bidding, just because you're a myth_

**_Like I said D.O, I am only here for Jongin_ **

****

_But your death will have to suffice_


	17. Clash of the Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the amount of dialogue in this chapter, the dialogue format has been slightly altered to clearly indicate each person speaking. Enjoy :)

The battle had raged on for what felt like millennia, with its intensity not even beginning to wane, the demonic audience that once stood in its dozens now a mere half a dozen, having abandoned the site due to the intensity of the battle and some in fear of suffering as the stray victim, those now left salivating in the sheer display of power and strength, this truly proved to be a battle worth marking, D.O was a worthy and powerful adversary, having being known as a higher legion Dark Angel, strength almost double that of Chanyeol and experience triple that, he had an infamous reputation in 36th Parallel, but forged a whole new legend once he obtained Kai, true to his threat Kai was by his side and as powerful as he was, he used Kai to bring many demons either to submission or to their demise, the power that Kai added almost made him drunk, but on this day, Taemin, the legend of Nightless, proved to be above and beyond what was rumored to be, despite being at an obvious disadvantage, It was Taemin who was still standing, albeit wounded, bleeding and bruised, straddling on his breath, his clothes in tethers but in a far better state than D.O, who was laying on the dirt, trying to hold himself up with his arms, recollecting and re-aligning his strength, his ego starting to betray him, he was severely battered, he looked over at Kai, who was still under Taemin's talisman and still mindlessly writhing on the ground trying to break himself free, take flight and carry out D.O's orders…

D.O: KAI, GET UP!! DO SOMETHING!!

Kai continued his mindless screeches and writhing...

Taemin: Getting desperate Kyungsoo? I gave you your chance

D.O: So long as I have breath you will never take Kai from me

Taemin: I do not have the charge to kill you Doh Kyungsoo

D.O: But I do you

D.O got up again to wage war once more, wanting to beat down Nightless enough to break the talisman binding Kai and have him finish the myth off, little did he know that Taemin had no plans to carry this battle any further than it has come. Before D.O could even get back his footing to pounce one more, he felt a strong breeze pick up before being a full blow gust coming from behind him and he knew exactly what it was as his eyes almost bulged out of his head, as whirlwind of black dust finally revealed a very surprising guest, a demon of immeasurable caliber, a dark angel of ecclesiastical echelon, a being that towers greatly over D.O, a being known as IU, accompanied by a myriad of other slightly lower dark angels. Before D.O could even comprehend what was in front of him, there were five cracks of lightning that were mere milliseconds apart that sound before one big actually struck the ground behind Taemin, causing a bright flash of light which revealed another surprising guest to the battle, also accompanied by a myriad of Guardians of Peace, which included Leeteuk and also Junmyeon was part of it, all accompanying another great being, The Bearer of all Guardianship, An angel of the purest light, a fount of power, a being known as BoA, Taemin wasn't as surprised as D.O by the presence of these two as it was part of the plan he formed with Junmyeon, his word was true, he had no authority to eliminate D.O but these two can. IU looked over to D.O and watched his eyesight whimper away to the ground, her eyesight trailed to Taemin with a slight surprise.

IU: Lee Taemin

Taemin: IU

IU: I see news of your demise were greatly exaggerated

Taemin: As ever, by some more than others

IU and Taemin's eyes both trailed to BoA and soon locked eyes with BoA, who seemed a bit irate.

BoA: Lee Taemin, I wouldn't have thought you would abandon your personal mandate of never to interfere with Parallel matters

Taemin: A great injustice was happening, I could not let it be

IU: You were going to start a war of the parallels...on a personal vendetta

Taemin: Remind me where I said Vendetta

BoA: And besides, by my knowledge, Taemin is the least to blame in all of this

IU eyes trailed back between D.O and the still frantic Kai. He noticed how D.O was looking at him, how he was sweating and salivating, not because he had just come from a fierce battle but because he was inches too far from Kai, IU could read him like a book, he was beyond drunk by his own lust, it had completely consumed him and Kai seemed to be the object of his concentration, it was borderline insanity, IU in all her existence had seen this before, and he had heard echoes in the parallel about a demon causing a stir but she had not been shifted or persuaded to act on it, now it had brought two parallels to her doorstep, she was neither impressed nor pleased. She used her power to bring Kai to his feet, he was still suffering under Taemin's talisman…

D.O: KAI!! MY KAI!!!

D.O almost lunged towards Kai but immediately two of IU's dark lords grabbed him and restrained him, which seemed to be more of a mission for the higher dark lords, IU was staring at Kai, him twist and turn still mindlessly trying to break free of the talisman, but during all of this, someone else was staring, Junmyeon, horrified by what he was seeing, though he had gone into great detail with Taemin about the plan and how to get to this parallel with Leeteuk and surprisingly BoA herself, but nothing, even Taemin's sternly worded warnings, could prepare him to seeing Jongin like this, as Kai, eyes burning red, disoriented and almost bulging in fury and misguided anger, like he was living on the most basic instruction, and seeing how D.O was craving over him even in distress, he could only imagine what he had been putting Jongin through, it was devastating to see, he hated that this was going to be his last sight of his precious love, but Taemin had warned him.

IU: The power in this one, is beyond impressive

Taemin: IU, you can tell he does not belong in this parallel

IU: Lee Taemin, I may not be a creature of benevolence but I can distinguish between what is proper and what is not

BoA: Do not make this a personal matter IU, a being under authority almost broke the orders of peace, because of lust, all under your authority.

IU: That is hard not to take personal

BoA: And Taemin, your mission of vindication could have caused more chaos than it was to solve

Taemin: A lecture I will not stand for, especially from you BoA, I came to make right and dangerous situation. Many beings suffer under your authority as well but we do not drag that out to the sun, right now

After that statement, Leeteuk looked over at Junmyeon who dropped his head in shame, knowing fully it was him they were talking about….

Taemin: I did not come here to bring about any change or reform this precious system, I came here for Jongin

IU: And him you shall get

IU began to strip Kai of his powers and his form, slowly transforming him back to Jongin, it was taking longer than it did to transform him into Kai, the power ingrained in him deeper and deeper the more time he spent as Kai, he let out his signature high pitch screeches as he slowly lost his consciousness….

D.O: KAI!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! GIVE HIM TO ME!!! HE BELONGS TO ME!!! KAI!!!!

IU: Get rid of him, He is getting on my nerves.

The dark lords complied, summoning chains that quickly wrapped around him and restrained him, so hot they were searing into his skin, making him scream, as a whirlwind engulfed them and they disappeared. It took a minute or so before IU finished with Jongin and set him down on the ground, even though she was finished with him, his wings were still present but he was in his pleasant form. BoA seemed a bit unpleased but IU was satisfied

IU: A great tragedy has been avoided here. It should not happen again

Taemin: Thank you.

BoA: Taemin, you risked a lot doing this, but your presence here. Made manage to find something as well.

Taemin was confused for a brief moment, not knowing whether it was his own fatigue from bringing D.O to his knees, or from being amongst to many guardians and dark lords, something which he hasn't done in a very long time, or maybe it was hallucinations of doing a good deed for once, but for some reason, in the eerie silence of the moment, Taemin could hear a faint sound, started off sounding like the thump of hearing your own heartbeat, but is it got louder to him, he realized that it was not that but flapping, the sound of wings flapping, so he finally reluctantly turned to face BoA, not wanting to allow himself to succumb to old emotions but as he saw the source of the sound, something which not only brought tears to his eyes, but the flood of repressed emotions that have been bottled up for years and years, he saw, flying in from just off BoA's shoulder, the only companion that he had ever wanted and needed, his wings, almost the same size as Junmyeon's, they weren't fully pearl white like those of angels and guardians but they also weren't black or dark like those of demons and the archs, his were of a beaming off-white, gold where the joints are, just he remembered them, just how he missed them, it was not to say that he was unhappy in the way he has lived and built himself without them, but with them, freedom might have been, would have been, should have been, so much better.

With his wings approaching fast, Taemin took off his shirt quickly, everyone now fully aware of just how much damage he took from D.O but to Taemin that neither mattered nor hurt at the moment, his wings arrived in everyone's presence and shock in a gust of wind, still flapping, in front of Taemin, with pride filled tears, Taemin thinking of all the times he had thought about how he had betrayed his true companion and they got separated, but now.

Taemin: Come to Me

Slowly the wings flew to behind Taemin, and in a blinding flash (blinding to everyone except BoA and IU) the wings reattached themselves to their rightful owner and sat in the grooves which they once occupied, sealing the wounds they left when they got removed, a surge of energy and emotion ran through Taemin, as he once again, back in his infinite power were his wings, and it felt… amazing, this was what separated Taemin from Nightless, and now he had uncapped access to his great powers, the surge was numbing and tingling since it has been a while but he was excited to say the least. IU rolled her eyes annoyed, earning a smirk from BoA…

IU: You just could not be bested

BoA: All wrongs must be righted

IU: a century short

Taemin: Thank you

BoA: I believe we have finished our business here, and I trust IU will keep her house in check hence forth

IU: As should you

Taemin rolled his eyes as the age old contest, and just as they arrived they all disappeared, IU and company in a whirlwind of ash and fire and BoA in flash of lightning, Though it happened in a split second, for Junmyeon it seemed that time had chosen to slow itself to a crawl as he took a lasting look over to Taemin as he bent down to check on the unconscious Jongin, knowing this was probably the last he will ever see that face, that beautiful serene face, though D.O tried to corrupt it, he could never erase the purity of it, _I'm going to miss him so much._ Unfortunately though time went slow for him, it wasn't slow enough as he disappeared along with the others, just as Taemin was about to pick up Jongin off the ground, Jongin's still dragging off the ground.

_Oh what trouble you have cause Jongin_


	18. Recovery of Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Taemin reflect on the storm that was....a battle

Taemin walked into what seemed to be a large bedroom, but larger than any normal sized bedroom, it was almost faded white, simply designed, meaning not much in it, but everything you might need, this was Taemin's former bedroom in the 34th Parallel, in a secluded and isolated part of the realm, known only to a few, this was where he used to live, with his brothers, before he turned his back on his created purpose, they all did, and went to the mortal realm and eventually becoming the legend that was Nightless, he had never had plans to return here, it was in fact a very lonely place without his brothers but upon rescuing Jongin, he knew he couldn't exactly take him to the mortal realm, for many valid reasons, and here seemed to be a better option, so he can take care of Jongin, in peace. He approached the rather large bed in the room, Jongin was asleep, though it had been what seemed to be two days since the rescue, here it felt longer but Jongin was being quick somewhat to recover, he had already regain consciousness, but only stay awake for a handful of minutes before having to sleeping again due to exhaustion, but Taemin was steadily healing him, he himself had healed dramatically quick from his battle wounds, but now he focused on Jongin. He sat carefully on the bed next to Jongin, as his wings were still open and present and they were everywhere, it was a very hard thing to try and sleep with bloomed wings, one wrong move and you bend them, they flap uncontrollably on their own, not to mention its either you face up or face down on the bed, no other sleeping position available, Jongin still had to master the ability to put them away, which at this point it was not a priority, Jongin was lying on his back, almost naked if not only for a pair of boxers, Taemin had to take off his rather ruined pants to better assess all his wounds and tend to them, even he felt like he was violating Jongin by leaving him like this, he knew there was no other way and even the covers he would put over Jongin would be thrown off by the wings when they would twitch and flap, which was, if Taemin was being honest, was kinda funny. Taemin looked at Jongin briefly, assessing how most of his injuries had indeed healed quite nicely on the outside but also admiring how muscular he was for such a soft, soft creature, before placing his hand gently on Jongin's chest and tapping him, to try and wake him up and softly calling out to him, and sure enough after a few seconds, Jongin started waking up, it was like waking up from an alcohol induced stupor, but he pried his eyes open, to see the beautiful man sitting next to him and the massive wing that was threatening to swipe said man clean across the room.

**_Taemin_ **

_Hey….think you can get up to eat?_

****

Though Jongin was feeling sluggish, the prospect of food was sure enough of an incentive to fight back, so Jongin nodded, which Taemin smiles to. Taemin got up and left the room once more to go fetch the food, Jongin forcibly tried to sit himself up, which took a good minute but he finally sat up, and was startled by his wings flapping when he yawned, he thought to himself _I should really get used to having these things again,_ he looked at his wings, they still look like Dark Lord wings and still had a couple of scratches but they also were developing a kind of off white fuzz on them, which definitely shouldn't be there and was never there in the first place, he didn't know what it was but he probably should ask Taemin about it, it still was a confusing time for Jongin, he wasn't sure whether he would ever be ''alive'' again, be out of D.O's clutches and control, he had started losing himself in the control and didn't have much hope to begin with and yet here he was now, back under his own authority, it was nice to feel again, feel anything other than pain and misery, though it still flashed back the things D.O did to him and put him through while still under his control, Jongin was trying his best to block it out, at least for now, while he was healing but he knew eventually he was going to have to start living with it and accepting it as something that happened, eventually.

Taemin eventually returned with a bowl of hot noodles, it wasn't a lot because he knew Jongin could not eat much, but it was enough to provide some sustenance, he helped Jongin up and walked over to a table nearby by where he could eat, luckily the chairs on it were backless so Jongin could sit with comfort and his wings drape down behind him, and he started eating. Taemin and Jongin hadn't talked much since Jongin regained strength, one was giving time, one was somewhat embarrassed, though Taemin had explained how Jongin ended up in his care, everything, including Junmyeon's role in everything, but apart from that, not much, but Taemin had some questions which he needed some answers to, so as Jongin slurped on his noodles, Taemin took his chance.

_Jongin, why did you do it?_

There was a moment of silence as Jongin stopped eating and tried to swallow hard, and let out in a shaky hoarse voice.

**_W...what?_ **

****

_Sacrifice yourself, like that, for a demon, why?_

****

**_I… I was protecting Chanyeol….I...I will always protect….C..._ **

****

_Jongin_

**_It was the only thing I could do, demon or no demon, Chanyeol had changed, and deserved the life he was fighting for_ **

****

_And what about your life? Didn't you deserve to live it too?_

There was another moment of silence, Taemin not knowing whether his question sounded too much like a guilt trip…

**_My life wasn't worth that much_ **

****

_Junmyeon?_

Jongin dodged eye contact after hearing that name, the guilt of betraying Junmyeon and leaving haunted him always, even though he knew what he was doing, it didn't mean it didn't hurt turning his back on the one he loved, and he knew wherever he was, he was hurting, deeply. After another silent moment

**_How did you even find me?_ **

****

_I could hear you, call my name, it bears the sound that I have lost_

**_What sound would that be?_ **

_The warm sweet sound of home, it wasn't hard picking that out in a world as dark as the 36th Parallel_

**_How did you lose home?_ **

****

_It's a long story, definitely for another time_

**_I'm sorry_ **

****

_Its okay_

**_I guess I should be thanking you, for everything_ **

****

_Not just yet, you need to focus on getting better, though you have recovered from your wounds, you still have a long journey to become strong again_

**_I don't even know what strong is at this point_ **

****

_Don't worry, I'll be here to figure it out, with you_

Jongin and Taemin locked eyes, though he barely knew the man, he not only felt trust in him, but he felt safe, he felt a sincere need to protect coming from him, it reminded him so much of his Junnie..

**_Do you think I'll ever see him again? Junnie?_ **

****

_I don't know, I can't say no but it may be now extremely difficult for him to do so, but maybe one day you will be able to go back there and find him, if you want_

**_How?_ **

****

_We'll figure it out, when you get stronger Jongin, don't worry. Now I think you should finish eating, before you get tired again_

Jongin nodded in agreement, knowing it wouldn't be too long from now till he would get exhausted and fall asleep, so he went back to eating his noodles, but a new guilt settling in him, here he was with a guy that managed to risk life and limb to rescue him and now is willing to spend what could be forever nursing him to full strength, and here Jongin was doing nothing thinking and talking about the man he left behind, how was that fair to Taemin he wondered, but what else could do, he really loved Junmyeon, but maybe….just maybe...now.

Taemin


	19. You Were Never Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, peace on these lands and warmth in these hearts, for now and till eternity.

Chanyeol's heart was beating so fast and so hard it threatened to burst out of his muscled chest with brute force, he could not comprehend the turn of events, one minute he was putting on the final touches on his suit and gathered enough emotional strength to emerge from his marital bedroom and the next minute he is face to face with one of the most infamous figures of all Parallel existence, a name which if you didn't fear it you respected it, should you choose not to, be it your peril, Chanyeol's words quickly dried in his mouth as he locked eyes with the being..

Chanyeol: N...Nightless

Much like many, Chanyeol only knew of Nightless threw the myths and stories, unlike most however he knew how the infamous character looked like, having once cruelly invaded the mind of an incubi who had seen a glimpse of him, but that memory was fractured so he had not much to go on with it, but now here he was in his near mortal flesh, staring him down, a stare that seemed to defy reality, the seemed to slow down time while also speeding it up, a stare that seemed to be undressing Chanyeol, both in a sexual manner, and also in all manners emotional, Chanyeol knew that stare very much, he had been on the giving end of it so many times, he didn't know it was this disorientating or maybe Nightless was just so much more powerful, Chanyeol was feeling slightly dizzy as he took a step back..

Baekhyun: Yeol?

Taemin: Best you not stare too long demon

Baekhyun: What are you doing to him?

Baekhyun ran to Chanyeol's aid as Yixing quickly grabbed the knife that resting on the kitchen counter nearby and pointed it at Nightless, but he was even phased by it….

Yixing: Baek, stay back!

Taemin: Don't challenge me. You won't like how that ends for you

Yixing's eyes grew large upon hearing that, the man's voice seemed quieter and more enchanting than when they first opened the door, it wouldn't be a far cry to say Yixing was shit scared but he held the knife strong...

Chanyeol: Please don't hurt him. Please sir

Baekhyun was confused, as was Yixing, Chanyeol had averted his gaze as instructed and his dizzy spell had alleviated but he was now cowering away, even in the clutches of the one he loved, there was a sense of fear, he knew that according to myths, Nightless did grant gruesome favors, maybe now he was here to fulfill one of them, on Chanyeol, he was still coming to grips with the human emotional spectrum so the full force of fear was threatening to unleash….

Taemin: I'm not here to hurt anyone. Like I said I'm only hear about Jongin, your friend

Chanyeol hastily picked up his gaze to look at Nightless in awe...

Chanyeol: You….you're the one who took Jongin?

Taemin: No, I'm the one who got him back

Baekhyun: Back? Where is he? Is he okay?

Taemin: He is fine, He wishes to see you, he is waiting for you on the roof

Baekhyun nearly broke into tears hearing that, one of the pillars of their combined life was not only still alive and well but was back, this was the best wedding gift they could ask for, Chanyeol grew a smile that as equal as Baekhyun's when he heard the news bit his emotional state was far from being stable as the depressed thoughts he had tried so hard to dissipate for the past few weeks came crawling back, Jongin was now with the infamous Nightless, revenge was surely to follow, right?...

Yixing: Baekhyun, I don't know if we should trust this guy, this could be a trick

Taemin grew annoyed and rolled his eyes, looked at Yixing as the knife began to melt quickly in his hands, send him stumbling back in shock….

Taemin: I don't need you to trust me, I care very little about your trust. Jongin wishes to see you. Are you coming or not

Baekhyun: Of course

Yixing: Baek!!

Baekhyun: What!?

Chanyeol: If he was going to kill us he would be done already

Yixing: He melted a knife without looking at it. People!!

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked st each other, Baek let out a small chuckle as he thought ''He is going to need another explanation session''. Baekhyun happily dragged the two towards Taemin, who led them out of the apartment, destination roof.

Chanyeol probably should have said something earlier, before they even stepped outside their apartment, now they guilt was sinking in deeper and deeper as they were making their way up the stairs, Baekhyun had obviously failed noticed that Chanyeol's grip on his hand had gone moist, he was too busy trying to convince Yixing that it was not the best of ideas to aggravate the scary man with powers in front of them, Yixing was having trouble putting his away his protector bear persona, even in the face of a far superior danger. Chanyeol felt like he was going to float, and not in a good way, he felt like his new soul was just going to escape his body through mournful cries and leave him as just an empty hollow shell, all this rampant emotion though did lead Chanyeol to some form of realization, though still unclear, for you see, Much like how Demons can smell Decomms, Angels can smell a humanized demon, and much like the decomms', the smell is almost like an irritant, strong and pungent, almost like the smoke of an electrical fire. Unlike Demons however, Angels don't hunt down Decomms for sport and torment them, most interaction often happen by coincidence and accidentally coming into contact with one, you even very rarely come across the same angel twice as a Humanized Demon, but angels are known to bring the full intensity of remorse in humanized demons, no one actually knows why or how this happens but their mere presence near a humanized demon can trigger a remorseful breakdown, was this overwhelmed feeling Chanyeol being triggered by Nightless being there or what, if so did that mean the legendary mystical figure was an angel or Guardian, there were as much myths that supported this conclusion as they were ones that disproved it but Nightless should have shown signs of detecting the smell or even reacted as Angels have trouble staying in their pleasant form around it, but he seemed unfazed so Chanyeol could be wrong, but he had no more time to give it much though as they finally reached the roof access door.

Baekhyun was temporarily blinding by the obscene amount of light that came through the door as it opened, he braced on Yixing for stability while strengthening his grip on Chanyeol's hand, not wanting this to turn out to be another trap and he loses Chanyeol again, only then did he notice how clammy his hand had become since he first held it, reminding him of a possible problem. It took a few moments for Baekhyun to regain his sight from the light but the moment was best encapsulated by the very soft defeated ''fuck'' Yixing let out as they finally saw, Jongin standing a couple of feet away from the roof access door, dressed in what seemed to be a near white linen shirt with black pants, his wings in full bloom with a heavy near white fuzz on them….

Baekhyun: Jongin!!

Baekhyun was elated, he didn't know what was it, maybe it was the hope that he was starting to lose of ever having Jongin, now hitting him like a 20 ton truck but he felt like crying a million tears, he looked at Jongin, he looked somehow healthier than before, though he often present a happy and content front, Jongin was always so much paler, somewhat exhausted and near frantic at times, Baekhyun never knowing Jongin for any much longer than he has been with Chanyeol so he didn't want to assume that much was wrong or Jongin was having bad days, but now he was glowing and seemed well rested, still his much reserved self but seemed so much better, Baekhyun wanted to just run to him and hug him tightly but two things stopped him, one of which was the huge anchor of a person that was Chanyeol. Taemin had walked over to stand next to Jongin, Jongin seemed to whisper a small ''Thank you'' to him while he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder…

Jongin: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, I'm so glad to see that you're finally safe. I was so worried

Baekhyun: Us? You have no idea how happy we are to see you? How? When? Who?

Jongin: It's a long story, some of which I still don't know, but Taemin, he's the one who saved me

Baekhyun: Oh thank god, I thought he was D.O

Taemin seemed annoyed by that statement…

Taemin: I would never do such a thing

Yixing: Whow there big guy. He didn't know

Baekhyun: Speaking of which, how am I even seeing you right now, aren't I supposed to be, I don't know, blind or hurting or something

Jongin laughed slightly as Taemin and Yixing were still staring daggers at each other…

Jongin: Taemin was able to put an enchantment on you guys, you can temporarily see everything properly, he is compensating for you

Yixing: Enchantment? He's a wizard harry

Jongin was amused by Yixing nonchalant outburst which were irritating Taemin to no ends, but he also noticed something, Chanyeol has said a single word since they came out here, he was two steps shy of hiding behind Baekhyun, it sunk him, making him think that maybe, since now Chanyeol was human, he didn't need him anymore, but he had to see for himself that they truly were safe and D.O didn't somehow escape and went after them, even though Taemin assured him many times that it was impossible…

Jongin: I'm sorry I didn't come down myself, but I haven't got around to learning how to put these away so they can't exactly fit through doors

Jongin said so while he flexed his wings, which startled Yixing...

Baekhyun: It's okay. Wow. I just….I don't know what to say anymore, Chanyeol, say something

Chanyeol was just standing there however, on the outside he seemed to be like he was on standby but on the inside, his mind was running, the flood gates of his memory had blew and everything was flooding his consciousness, and he didn't know what to do, his mouth was super dry while everything else was wet and sweaty, his head was just ringing…

Jongin: I probably shouldn't have come, I just….

Baekhyun: No, Jongin, wait

Baekhyun almost lost his cool and he took Chanyeol's arm which diverted his eyes back to him, it was only then that he had noticed his husband's inner torment evident in the tiny tears present in the corners of his eyes…

Baekhyun: Yeollie, just tell him, speak your heart

Chanyeol: Baek….I can't…..he...

Baekhyun: You can baby. Just speak

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol closer to him and they took a step closer to Jongin, his wings had de-flexed and the tips were touching, almost threatening to cocooning him, Jongin was feeling a bit displaced, like he had obviously misjudged being here, but he was trying to remember Taemin's words to never to put himself down no matter what, and he knew that Taemin would be very protective if he saw how insecure he was feeling. He looked at Chanyeol and he seemed shifty even with his more than present frame, which seemed strange to Jongin….

Jongin: If you don't want me here it's okay, I just wanted to make sure you were safe

Baekhyun: Chanyeol

Chanyeol: Jongin, it’s not like that, I…….I'm the problem here, I….I don’t know what to say, I'm so happy that you're back, I'm so happy that you are okay and not hurt, I'm so happy that D.O didn't kill you…..but I….I….I'm not okay

Chanyeol was starting to lose his words again, the release he was hoping for wasn't coming fast enough, and Nightless glaring at him wasn't helping the matter, but he looked at Baekhyun briefly, who shared a shy smile, he remembered, he remembered it all…

Chanyeol: You're my best friend, Jongin, you gave me everything that have in this life, and it hurts that I met you the way I did, it hurts knowing what I did to you for so long, it hurts that I was the cause of so much unjust pain in your life when you only gave me happiness and the love that I have, I hate that I can't change time or even change the past and make it more happier for you, to un-write what I wrote, I'm so sorry, I never want to lose you, I can't even say I never wanted to hurt you because I don't even know what I wanted when I did it, but I did it, and I'm really sorry. Part of me grew scared when I came back that maybe you & D.O would come back and seek revenge on me, which I am not to say I don't deserve, but with this new life I have, I am being better, I know I have promised never to touch you, if you let me once more, I want to keep that promise. You mean a lot to me, I don't want you to hate me, I….You're my best friend, let me be yours.

Chanyeol could feel the fresh tears burn their trail down his cheeks and he knew they wouldn't stop, so he just held his Baekhyun closer and just waited for Jongin to say something, he was just standing there, processing what was just being said to him, it was a lot. But he could feel the sincerity reeking from Chanyeol, and that's maybe what he needed….

Jongin: For a very long time, you forced me to have nothing, to be all alone, to be in constant fear and basically killed every single ounce of hope I had in my own life till nothing but dust was left, left me cowering in a dark corner in what so worked for to call home, but you weren't the only one, so many found me and ruined me, including Kyungsoo, but now you're the only one standing here now, the only one I mean something to, the only one asking for forgiveness, while it may take some time for me to heal from all that you did to me, to recover what I had lost to you, to even stop having a fear of you even though you now cannot hurt me even if you wanted to, I'd be a fool to say that you didn't mean something to me too, I don't hate you Chanyeol, and I hope that you being human now, that would lead to something better for us, something more happy that I can remember.

Chanyeol: Anything, I would do everything to make things better.

Jongin: Just promise me not to be sad about it too much okay?

Chanyeol let out a small huff of laughter as he kissed Baekhyun on the forehead, mentally thanking him for giving him the courage he needed to speak his truth to Jongin, even though he still had a lot to do to fix things with Jongin, he was relieved to at least know that he had the chance to do so and that was enough to lift a considerable weight off his shoulders. As Baekhyun felt his husband's soft, warm lips on his forehead, he realized something, as much as he would love to hear Chanyeol's heartfelt handwritten vows and him say his, this moment was the one he wanted and needed more, this was the one and true moment that mattered, so he went into his jacket pocket and produced the ring box that had his and Chanyeol's silver bands and opened it, Chanyeol developed a shocked look on his face…

Chanyeol: Baek...What are…

Baekhyun: Chanyeol, that was perfect, I don't your vows to be to me so that they mean something, you just vowed to be a better person, vowed to be better and do better, vowed with all your truth and honesty, I could never ask for more than that. I know that is the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with.

Chanyeol: But this isn't how you wanted this to go

Baekhyun: Yes. But it’s so much better don't you think

Baekhyun said as he took the ring and gently put it on Chanyeol's finger and Chanyeol took out Baek's and put it on his daintier finger, they looked at each other for a moment, Chanyeol's eyes watery beyond belief looking into the pure sincerity of Baekhyun's eyes, knowing he would never love anything or anyone more than he loved him, as much as he dedicated to make things better for Jongin, he vowed his soul and spirit to love Baekhyun till eternity, he was going to explain that in his vows but now, it’s better left unsaid and shown, he just held Baekhyun tighter and for a brief moment there was silence…

Yixing: Wait, so since you just got married in front of angels, does this mean you guys are blessed

Taemin: We should go

Jongin simply nodded, knowing that even though he had so much to ask and say and do, there wasn't much time for, Taemin did say that they wouldn't be able to stay for long, but he is just glad he got to see his…...friends

Chanyeol: Wait, when will you be back?

Jongin looked at Taemin briefly….

Jongin: I….I don't know, I still have a lot of recovery to get through, but hopefully very soon

Chanyeol: Don't worry, we'll wait, right Baek?

Baekhyun: Right

Jongin: I'm sure you'll be very busy, a little birdie tells me you have a cafe to run

Baekhyun's cheeks went rose…

Baekhyun: I...I hope you don't mind….we just thought….

Jongin: I love that place, I'm glad it’s in your hands than anyone else, and maybe, one day I'll come back and join you

Baekhyun: Please, that place will always need your golden touch

The two laughed slightly, before Taemin placed his hand on Jongin's upper arm once more, signaling that their time is coming to an end…

Jongin: Before I go, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, there might come a young boy to the cafe looking for me, don't let him leave, take care of him for me, he wants to stay trust me. Can you do that for me?

Baekhyun: A young boy?

Jongin: He's a bit troubled but he is good.

Chanyeol: Of course

Jongin: Thank you. Well I guess this is goodbye

Chanyeol: For now, you'll be back

Jongin: I'll be back

Taemin: You should head inside, for your own safety

Yixing: Bye Nightless

Taemin rolled his eyes once more. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Yixing waved goodbye as they all went back into the roof access door, Baekhyun never losing his grip on Chanyeol's hand, stealing one last glimpse at Jongin as the door closed behind him, capturing his ever glowing smile, though he felt much guilt of how he lost him, he felt even more elated that he was back, albeit briefly. Chanyeol, as they headed down the stairs, could hear a faint but very recognizable sound, wings flapping away, into the distance, though his best friend was leaving, he was not leaving him, Baek was not leaving him, even Yixing wasn't leaving him, it wasn't perfect. It was just right.

_I think the Nightless guy likes me_

**_Xing I swear if you don't leave him alone_ **

****

****

****

****

Weeks later….

It was a busy day at the cafe, even Chanyeol was helping out at the back, Jongin hadn't come back yet so it was all hands on deck, Baekhyun was serving tables when someone entered through the door, signaled by the chime Baekhyun put on to alert him to new customers, Baekhyun approached on his way back from a table, the person was a young boy, no older than 15, wearing a school shirt and pants which had too many smudges on it, not dirty, just roughed up, had a black backpack with a small bear key charm hanging off it….

Baekhyun: Welcome, what can I get you?

Boy: Where's Jongin? This is his place

Baekhyun: He…..has gone somewhere for some time, we run this place for him, I promise the food is still great

Boy: Well then I guess I should go

Baekhyun could tell that this boy was very disappointed by the way he shrugged his shoulders in defeat, many people had be disappointed with the fact that Jongin is not there, so this wasn't surprising but as the boy turned to leave, It suddenly struck Baekhyun….

Baekhyun: You should stay

Boy: What? No, I came here for Jongin, he's not here

Baekhyun: Yes but he said you'd come, you should stay, have something to eat

Boy: I'm not going to pay you

Baekhyun: You don't have to. You should really stay

Boy: Was he waiting for me?

Baekhyun: Yes.

The boy seem to develop a shy smile to himself, Baekhyun didn't even know who this person was or what was his relationship to Jongin was but a promise is a promise

Baekhyun: What's your name?

Boy: S...Sehun, Oh Sehun

Baekhyun: Well Sehun, pick any seat you like. I'll get you something to get started.

Baekhyun watched as ''Sehun'' gingerly clutched his backpack and went to go sit on the table next to the window, and how he started fidgeting with the small key charm he had on the backpack, how innocent he looked despite being quite tall, there were so many questions, will he get the answers Baekhyun wondered as he headed to the back, to make something, the first meal, for his guest, his promise.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we have reached the conclusion of this rather interesting journey, to those who have read it, I do hope you enjoyed from top to finish and it turned out to be exactly what you were looking for, if not, then it can't be helped. Till Next Time :)


	20. Predicting God As Best We Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Questions Don't Have Answers, Not All Answers Are For The Questions We Ask, and Baekhyun has learned with time that all of that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Just different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun POV

One of life's greatest fears to any human is settling into a mundane rhythm, a quiet pace of existence, we fear it because we fear it might lead to either boredom or even hatred of ourselves and those around us, but for me it was exactly what I yearned for, a simple and peaceful life, and that is exactly what I got, and it makes me extremely happy every day.

It has been 6 months since Chanyeol and I remarried and restarted our lives together, a lot has changed now, we moved out of our old apartment and in to Jongin's since it was just sitting there with no one and it was fully paid for, we figured he wouldn't mind and it was now much easier to run the Café from there since it was just downstairs, yes it was smaller than the other one but it was more homey, warmer and kinder, it just felt right, it felt like what Jongin is, sweet, caring, and beautiful. Even though we moved in, we kept Jongin's room relatively untouched, so he could find it as it was when he decides to come back, and it stayed like that, even when Sehun started staying with us, he has a pull out in the living room that he sleeps on, and he is happy with it, not wanting to disturb Jongin's things too.

If you had told me that at this age I would be married, running a business and raising a 15 year old, I would think you were mad, but here I am. It's become a recurring theme lately to wake up to an empty bed especially on Saturdays, and not for the reasons you think, only because Chanyeol and Sehun decided that they have to wake up really early some days just to watch some cartoons together before they have to get ready for their days, and sure enough they always get it wrong and wake up too early and I have to wake up to the sound asleep again on Sehun's pull-out, those two have become thick as thieves from the day they met and Sehun stayed with us, with nowhere else to go, Sehun has now become a somewhat permanent fixture in our lives and we have grown to love him, him and Chanyeol seem to operate on the same wavelength sometimes, they do a lot together, Sehun has even got Chanyeol to like phones and teaches him often how to properly use them, sometimes it's even hard to get them to concentrate to teach them how to make menu items for the cafe so they can help out when it gets busy, we found out the hard way that I can only keep them at the back while I work with the customers, Chanyeol used to work the counter at first but run-ins with rude customers took its toll on him, ironically enough it wasn't his anger that was triggered but rather his deep seeded sadness because every time he encountered a rude or bad customer, he would slowly go into a crying fit, he explained how it clicked in him that Jongin probably got the same treatment when he ran the place and opens old wounds for him, even though he and Jongin talked some things out on our wedding day and were on greater terms than before, the best friends that Chanyeol wanted them to be, it still haunts him how he treated Jongin, I don't know whether it's just a manifestation of his newfound human emotional tract or what but it really seems to hit him hard sometimes and he gets super depressed but we try and help him out of it, I think that's most probably why he and Sehun work so well, they both miss Jongin and are waiting for him to come back, one might think that if your husband is constantly thinking about someone else it's not a good sign, but I'm really not worried, this situation was never normal in the first place, I know how important Jongin is to our household, that doesn't take away from the love I share with my husband or even the one I share with our seemingly ''adopted son'' Sehun, when you owe a lot to somebody, you tend to keep them at your heart forever, and though it's been months since we've seen him, we haven't lost hope that he is gonna be back, he will be back in our lives again, though this concept is still a bit difficult to explain to Sehun, I mean how do you conceptualize the whole concept of what Jongin is or even what he went through, bit this lack of detail does not grate on his enthusiasm on Jongin's return, even though sometimes I worry just how much he places on that event, he always says he wants to be ''good and perfect'' when Jongin comes home, which is a good thing considering what he has been going through and doing, but there are things that I think he thinks would disappoint Jongin, one of which being the fact he doesn't go to school, he had to quit after his former friends kept going after him and tormenting him for leaving their squad, Chanyeol and I had to go pick him up one day after he got into a fight with three of them, He vowed that day never to return to any school, because they will always find him but they at least don't know where he lives now, I had no choice but to go along with it as Chanyeol was in full protective mode and was ready to wipe out some children, that's why he helps out in the café, I try and teach him some financial skills when I do the accounting books, but I just hope to convince him to return to school by next year at least, if not me then Jongin will, but something in me says Sehun gets saddened by all this that has happened and for him being ''good and perfect'' for Jongin will somehow put him in the right place, he just doesn't know how to be, but to me, to us, he already is.

But I know I am far from perfect, I know Chanyeol is far from perfect, I know Sehun is far from perfect. Until Jongin comes back, even when he is back home, we will continue being this blended happy family we are today, and hopefully, peace will be with us

_Some say, in the deepest depths of the catacombs of the 36th Parallel…..if you listen closely…...you can hear the faint tortured voice…….of a broken Kyungsoo…...chanting…...repeating…..summoning……_

_Careless_

_Careless_

_Shoot anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_Heartless_

_Mindless_

_No one who care about me_


End file.
